


Undertale The Reaction

by SoullessUnicorns12



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, YouTube, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessUnicorns12/pseuds/SoullessUnicorns12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Alphys finds a couple of videos of a certain youtuber playing the game "Undertale" , suddenly they are watching, not for fun but because they have to know the future, to prevent this from happening again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undertale Reacts: Show Some Mercy Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Undertale story and i decided to do an reaction one and i hope it is okay.. :D i will try to update every Friday and I will have to cut the episodes in half! so i hope that's okay! And yes the Frisk in my story is female since that's how I saw them from the beginning! So if you don't like that then I'm sorry and this story isn't for you!  
> Whoops! I forgot to put in that I in NO way own the videos, they all belong to Jacksepticeye, the wonderful Youtuber!

Doctor alphys had just started browsing the web for more anime to watch as she had finished the one that she was currently just on. It was a anime that had two brothers looking to restore their bodies to their regular form again. It had made her cry and laugh, time and time again. Frowning as she couldn’t find any that had interested her, she soon came to a website named Youtube.

“W-what the heck is this for?” She wondered out loud as she clicked on it and a page was brought up. Alphys was looking through it,wondering what this was when one of the popular videos caught her eye. It was labeled “Undertale” and a short man with green hair and an outfit that kinda looked like the one that Sans always wore. Raising an eyebrow, she fished her small cellphone out of her lab coat pocket and dialed Toriel. It rang for a couple of seconds before it was picked up and a warm voice came from the other end.

“Hello?”

“ H-hey Toriel, I was wondering if you could bring everyone over? I found something interesting that you guys might want to have a look at!” The small yellow monster said.

“Well sure, I mean i was just about to put some pie in the oven! Ooo! I know! After the pie is done cooking, i'll bring some over to you!”

and with that she hung up leaving the other monster gaping at the phone. That conversation brought a giggle out of the female monster and she put her phone back on the desk. There were a few things that needed to be taken care of if they were going to watch this video!

1 hour later~

She sat down panting and wiping the sweat from her brow. Moving the couch had taken a lot out of her but finally she finished by putting it near her desk where her computer lay. She knew that she could have just moved her laptop but she didn’t want the risk of it being broken and as much as she loved her friends, she just didn’t trust it in the lap’s of her friends. It was the only source of entertainment that she had after all. Finally the doorbell rang and she sprung up to get it, quickly making her way to the front of her house and opening the door excitedly and found her friends on the other side. After Frisk had finally broken the barrier and freed them, they could live their lives how they wanted. Although it had been officially been a year since they had “escaped” they still were too nervous to let themselves be seen by humans. So Alphys had bought a home a little ways away from all the humans and noise.

“Hey g-guys! Welcome!” She said nervously twisting her “hands” together.

“What's up?” Sans said, hands in his pockets and slouching. His brother stood next to him easily the tallest out of the whole group. He put a hand to his chest and declared proudly

“ HELLO, I WAS JUST MAKING PASTA! LATER, YOU CAN TASTE MY WONDERFUL CREATION!” She invited them in and let them get situated.

“I made a cinnamon apple pie for you! ill just go put it in the kitchen” said Toriel with a freshly made pie in her hands. The yellow monster couldn’t wait to get her hands on it! It smelled so delicious! But first she had something to do! she reminded herself. “O-okay so i have a video that i have to show you” she explained as the goat monster came back, this time her hands empty. She took a spot on the couch next to Frisk.

“What is this video about?” mumbled Frisk, who was being squished into her “mom’s” side. The Doctor shrugged before answering

“N-no idea but i thought it would be fun to watch it together. This gained several shrugged from the monsters. They didn’t really mind, they didn't have anything to do. Well except for Toriel, she had some baking to finish but she supposed she could make an exception. Alphys smiled and started up the video, throwing herself in the middle of Sans and Toriel.

***A man clad in blue threw his hands towards the screen before crying out "Top of the morning to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to Undertale!***

“ Wow this is guy is really loud” Toriel said flinching as the loud voice of this man pierced her ears.

“Well i guess that is what makes him, him” Alphys said. Toriel laughed and gently took her hand and made her stop tugging on her sleeve

“No little one, that’s probably Asgore! That other figure looks like you though” She teased with a small smile

* **A monster  was on the screen and a small human child holding spear. Under the picture there was white text saying "Long ago, two races ruled over earth: Humans and monsters" The man called Jack read this info in a really goofy voice before continuing**

"One day, war broke out between the two races" as the picture changed to a human that held a sword and had an army of other humans behind them. The other side had a monster holding a scythe with what looked like an army of monsters behind him.* This caused many sad memories to go through all the minds of the monsters. Remembering when a lot of their kind had been killed and they did all they could to fight back but in the end it didn’t matter and they were sealed underneath the ground. Most of the monsters in the room had tears in their eyes except for Frisk who didn’t understand.

**"After a long battle, the humans were victorious" This time the picture changed to monsters in the front and back view with the human and monster king in the middle, sword and scythe drawn each. When Jack finished reading this, he pumped his fists in the air before declaring**

**"Yeah humans!"** Him cheering for the humans made all the monsters groan and wonder if this was going to be the same like all the other humans. Glad that the monsters had been locked away. Hopefully this human is different, was a thought that went through all the minds of the monsters watching this video. before reading on,

**" They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later... This time the text disappeared and soon was replaced by a picture of a mountain with no color, white text underneath it declared that it was called " MT.EBOTT" and the year was 201x**

**" Mount Ebott! or or eebot two hundred one x, I don't know what year that is" The man said as he fixed the hair under his hat as the screen changed to a small child going into a dark cave. The text said "Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return!"**

**"Except me! Imma do it! I'm going to be the character that does it" exclaimed the Irishman as he put his fist to his chest.**

Eyebrows were raised in disbelief “Does he really think that he will be able to leave?” questioned Sans actually paying attention for once instead of sleeping.

“Well you never know! It is a game after after all and so a lot of things happen that usually wouldn't make sense” commented Alphys.

**"Wait till ya see, I think that's me, i'm all cute!"**

Alphys chuckled  and said Well at least he likes the character! but that little human looks a little like Frisk!" That caused them look over at the human child questionably. The screen then changed to a root that was in the middle of the leafy floor and a foot tripping on it.

**"Oh! I fell in, I'm dead, roll credits! End the story!" he said as he looked at the camera, raising an eyebrow.**

**"End of the series!"**

All of the monsters in the room burst out laughing

¨Well hopefully he understands that, that won’t be the end of the game” commented Toriel.

“No, he is probably doing it because he is trying to be funny for the people watching the videos” The screen then changed to the child falling off what looked like a cliff.

**"Oh no!" he cried before asking rhetorically**

**" Are you really that clumsy?"**

“It's not really called clumsiness, it’s more like, they didn’t see it” Toriel said with a frown on her muzzle. with his head to the side. The screen then faded to black. Reappearing, the character was face down on the floor. "Oh god.." laughed Jack when he saw this.

**"Help.. meee" he said, throwing his arm up before slowly bringing it down. This proved too much and he burst into giggles, a huge smile on his face.**

All the monsters got a smile on their face as they started to like this human, he was cute and he was really funny. **The screen slowly drifted up before showing the sky coming from a hole in the ceiling.**

**"So now I know why it's called Undertale"**

**. It took a little while for the title to come back so Jack started to dance before the name of the game boldly came back "UNDERTALE"**

**"Oh so, that was the explanation we needed to start the game, um it's going to do that again if I don't do something" he said before pressing the start button and a screen came back saying all the controls for the game and a start game button.**

**"Okay, um so a lot of people have been saying really good things about this game and that I should play it and since Fran Bow finished, I was like I need a new game to play, I need something else that I want to play that's story driven, something that I can do voices for as well. Which I am going to be doing for this because this is all text based and there is no actual, at least I don't think that there is actual spoken dialogue in the game"**

**"So I wanted to do just another game kinda liked that, it looked really cool um, I have heard really really good things about it and i'm very much looking forward playing it" He said as he clapped his hands together excitedly.**

**" So lets begin, lets get in! I'm using a controller, I don't know how, I don't know how good that will be" he said as a screen popped up with different letters and declaring that you name the fallen human.**

“He talks a lot! Be prepared to have long talks in this video..” Commented the doctor.

**"Oh! Name the fallen human.. ooo! No back space back space! I don't want to name you that! I don't want to start with an "R" ...s...a...m!" he spelled it out.**

**"Yay!!" he said as it floated closer before asking if this was the right name.**

 

**"Is this name correct? It sure is!"**

“That is a really cute name” Alphys said with a smile.

**"Sam come on down! it's time to Undertale the shit outta this, bro!" The screen faded to black for couple of seconds, confusing the man**

**"okay..." A small child with dark brown hair and dressed in a purple jumper with pink stripes appeared on a bed of crudely drawn flowers, which was in the middle of a spot light. This gained a gasp from all the monsters in the room and they quickly turned their head,**

“Frisk! What are you doing in the game?” cried Toriel with astonishment in her voice However before Frisk could answer for herself, alphys butted in and said

“M-maybe...this is retelling their adventure, how she broke the barrier, you know since we can’t remember anything other than that there was a yellow flower.”

“You're probably right but i don’t want Frisk to get hurt! She is only a child after all!”

“Don’t worry mom , i can do it!” said Frisk with determination.

**"There I am! Look at how cute I am! Yay! Is this me waking up under- oh I can move, okay cool" he whispered to himself and he made his character move in a circle before moving on.**

**"Okay Sam! Onwards we go! towards our journey!"**

“Wait, why does that look like Frisk but their name is Sam?” asked Toriel confused

“Maybe it will explain it later in the episode, or further on..” said Sans, slouched over but paying close attention.

" **Okay so a lot of people are saying that this game is a really cool like old throwback to when games were good as some people would say, all the hipsters" Jack said rolling his eyes. The screen faded to black as he walked up some stairs to a flower resting in the middle of a spotlight with a innocent smile on its face.**

**"ooo, and it's supposed to have a really really good story, which I alway-" he got cut off and flower started to talk**

**"Howdy! I'm flowey the flower! thats a great name" he paused in the voice before continuing on** Frisk gasped, her eyes wide and she took in the yellow flower that used to be her friend. She was the only one that remembered the danger that the flower brought. Remembering all the pain that this tiny flower brought her friends, she felt tears spring to her eyes and tried not to let out a sob as she also remembered that, that wasn’t only a flower it was once her best friend.

“Little one?” Toriel whispered and frowned as she saw her tears drip down her daughter's eye’s. Shaking her head, the human motioned for Alphys to continue the video, she bet that the video would explain later on. She pretended not to notice when the monsters gave each other confused and concerned looks. There was no way that she was going to spoil this episode for them anyway not when they would probably continue to watch this and find out later; in the future.

**"Hmmm...You're new to the underground aren't cha? Golly! you must be so confused!" the flower cried.**

**"its very dark" Jack commented, breaking character before continuing on**

**"I guess some one ought to show you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!"**

Sans frowned as he tried to remember the importance of the little flower, he couldn’t remember a thing and the kiddo wouldn’t tell them anything. “That doesn’t look very good, something isn’t right…” Sans commented and his eyes widened as he made the connection in his mind.

“W-what if that was the little flower that Frisk was talking about” he said in his mind."

**Ready? Here we go!" and with that the screen faded to black causing a very confused expression to appear on Jack's face. The screen then reappeared with a white outlined box with a red heart in the middle. Underneath had the words LV 1 and HP. Flowey was above the box. There was something wrong with this fight, something that wasn’t sitting well with the monsters. They shifted restlessly and gave each other looks. Even Papyrus was quiet and had his full attention to the screen.**

**" Okay... I'm straight into a fight" Jack said as the flower started to talk.**

**" See that heart? that is your SOUl, the very culmination of your being!"**

**"Yay! I always knew I had a soul!" he said as he moved the little heart around.**

**"Oh! I can move it around! Sweet!" Reading on Jack still had the confused look on his face.**

“Shouldn’t he be at least a little more cautious? Even if this is just a video game?” asked Papyrus. This question earned several shrugs from the rest of the monsters and human in the room.

**"You're SOUL starts off weak, but you can grow strong, if you gain a lot of LV!" This caused an even more confused look on Jack's face before he asked**

**"LV? Level?"**

**"Whats LV stand for? Why love of course!" The flower said happily, a giant grin his face. That being said, a smile came to Jack's face.**

All the monsters started to feel incredibly nervous, they didn’t like the way that he was talking. They were also sure that LV didn't stand for Love. All in all this was just a really creepy scenario, one that they didn’t like one bit.

**"Aww! it's so adorable!" he said as he danced to the music and laughed.**

**" The music is awesome!" before turning his attention back to the screen.**

**"You want some LOVE, don't you?" asked the flower.**

**"Don't we all want love?" Jack asked looking at the screen.**

**" Isn't that all we want?" he then started the voice up again.**

**"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" said the flower before winking and little white pellets started to fly around.**

“Oh god, oh god, please don’t let this turn out bad or something! Please let the man be okay!” Screamed Alphys in her mind and started to nervously wring her hands together. Even though they barely knew the man, the monsters were kind enough to not want anything bad to happen to him. Frisk closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten wanting to calm herself down, willing the flower not to hurt this man.

 **" Oh god, I thought you pulled out your eye or something!" the Irishman said with a disgusted look on his face.** Despite the tension in the room, Frisk had to snort at the way the man was thinking, not caring at all that he was probably about to die and end the game. He had no care for himself and that worried her.

**"Down here, love is spread through..." the middle of the sentence ended causing the man to once more adopt a confused look on his face.**

**"oh.."**

**"Little white, friendliness pellets..." Jack looked at the screen before laughing awkwardly not taking it seriously.**

**"Friendliness pellets?!" he said with disbelief.**

**"Those don't sound friendly" He declared shaking his head.**

“Finally! Finally he gets it!” cried Alphys, causing several of the monsters to gasp as they had their total attention to the screen.

“Now hopefully he will be smart and NOT go towards the things that can kill him!” Toriel said.

 **"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Jack nodded before moving the heart towards the pellets and gasping as he saw his once full health go down to one.** When they saw how much that he had been hurt, the monsters cried out and gritted their teeth. They had to remind themselves that this was just a game and it wasn’t real.

**"Oh!"**

**" You idiot!" grinned the flower as a maniacal smile stretched his lips.**

**"You lied to me!" screamed the green haired man, his eyes wide and mouth gaped open.**

“What did you think was going to happen!” Several growls answered the statement that the Irishman said. This man needed help if he thought that friendliness pellets were real! When he even said himself that doesn't sound friendly at all. Frisk whimpered and clenched her eyes shut tightly, she didn’t want to watch this happen. Even if she acted normal, it was still really scary when it happened the first time and she really didn’t want it to happen a second time.

**"In this world! it's kill or be killed!" the flower said, his text shaking on the screen.**

**"Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?!" screeched the flower before the pellets surrounded the heart, caging it in. "DIE!" screamed the flower and a look of horror filled Jack's face as he freaked out.**

**"Oh Jesus christ! Oh god it's getting smaller!" indeed the circle of pellets was gradually** Alphys whimpered as she saw how close that the “pellets” were getting to the human. She grabbed a pillow that was resting next to her and hid her face in the soft fabric, she couldn’t bare to watch anymore. **getting smaller and smaller.**

**"oh god, oh no, oh no!" The pellets disappeared and the once one health grew back to its 20.**

The monsters smiled with relief as the flower stopped attacking the man. Even though they knew that the thing that attacked Flowey could easily turn around and attack the humans.

“I am so glad that the little one wasn’t hurt!” stated Toriel as she unclenched her fingers from the pillow sitting in her lap. She didn’t like it when things fought, that’s why she tried to stop the humans that came through from fighting. She instead taught them to Talk in a battle instead of bloodshed. Though sometimes that didn’t work, she thought and her face darkened as she thought of the first human that came down, lived with her. Shaking her head, she chased away those dark and depressing thoughts out of her head and instead thought about the human and how he had survived!

“GOOD THING THE HUMAN SURVIVED!” Papyrus said happily

 **"Oh god, did I do it? Did I survive?" he asked before a look of utter confusion came over the flowers face and a large fire ball came out of nowhere and hit the flower making it screech in pain as it tumbled away.** Everyone quickly turned to Toriel as she was the only one that used fire magic. The goat shrugged her shoulders and gestured for them to continue watching.

“Maybe it’s not me?” She said

“But you are the only one that uses fire magic! That has to be you!” Frisked said and latched onto her sleeve, her brown eyes wide and curious.

“Well if it is me then we know that this game is about the underground, before Frisk was kind enough to save us all.” Toriel said.

**"Who helped me?!" He said as a female goat monster slid onto the screen.**

Frisk squealed with happiness as she saw her mother on the screen and pointed as if Toriel couldn’t see already.

“Look! it is you! This story is about the monsters in the underground!”

“Well.. we get to see Frisk’s adventure and what she went through!” teased Sans with a smile and wink. This caused the human to blush hotly and shake her head quickly

“N-no you wouldn’t find my adventures interesting anyways!”

“Well too late, we are already watching it sweetie” said Toriel. Frisk put on a pouty face, that caused all the monsters to chuckle.

“DON’T WORRY HUMAN! LATER YOU CAN SAMPLE SOME OF MY NEW SPAGHETTI THAT I MADE!” Papyrus said proudly. Frisk grimaced slightly but couldn’t help but smile as she watched how happy Papyrus.

“Okay Papy! I can’t wait!” She said

**"Thank you..." he said quietly as she began to speak.**

**" what a terrible creature, torturing a poor innocent youth. Ah do not be afraid my child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.."**

**" I pass by here everyday to see anyone has fallen  down!"**

**"Thank you" said Jack happily**

**" I was getting fucked up there by a flower for a second" Jack commented wiping his mouth**

**"You are the first human to come down here In a long time! come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said**

**" So straight away, don't trust anything you see." Jack said throwing his hands up and looking towards the camera.**

**“ Now he is being smart!” commented Alphys**

“ but he can trust Toriel! With her, he is safe” declared Alphys, which caused a smile to come to the goat monsters face.

**"This way" Toriel said before walking into the darkness."**

**" Aww look how cute I am! I like my little jumper and my walk cycle!" Jack smiled as he moved the character all over the screen.He laughed as he moved Sam towards the darkness and an arch appeared with stairs going up. He then appeared in purple room with Toriel in the middle and a circle of leaves around her.**

**" So yeah, also I know a lot of people have been asking me to play more games like this.. it's not an RPG but it has similar vibes to it. Like really good story and simplish graphics but trust me, it will pay off in the end and from what I have heard its a really good game, good story, characters! I'm looking forward to this! Really excited!**

**" Sam then moved up in front of Toriel and followed her before stopping at a yellow shimmering diamond while she continued up the stairs. The yellow diamond was resting on some red leaves.**

**"What is this?" Jack asked as he clicked on it and a text box appeared**

***(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination*)**

***(HP fully restored!*)**

**The box then said Save or Return, clicking on the save button, the text then turned yellow. "Yes, i'll save!" He smiled and danced around once more before moving Sam up the stairs**

**" The music is very umm" He paused to think " I don't know, I don't want to say Final Fantasy Ish" He said before going into a doorway that Toriel had gone in.**

**“Welcome to your new home, little one Allow me to educate you in the operations of the ruins!” Toriel said before stepping on some buttons that were on the ground in a certain pattern and flipped a switch that was on the wall causing double doors to creak open.**

**"Oh do I have to do too?" questioned Jack.**

**“The ruins are full of puzzles” She explained**

**“Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them” The explanation ended and she just stood there so he moved down once and saying**

**"Done!" before he laughed.**

“Heś silly” Frisk giggled, a smile on her face

**"S-so.. do I have to do that myself?" he asked stepping on already pushed buttons as goat mom walked into the doors that had just opened.**

**"Um click...click! Boopity bop!" he said before stepping in front of a sign that rested on the wall**

*** Only the fearless may proceed**

***Brave ones, foolish ones.**

***Both walk not the middle road.**

**"Uhh okay, thanks.." Said Jack slowly as he shrugged his shoulders and walked through the doors.**

"Ḧe doesn't pay attention does he?” stated Toriel with exasperation.

"No, not very well” laughed Sans . The room that they were in had vines growing on the walls and a small river which had a brown wooden bridge going over it. Toriel stood next to a sign.

**"This is very loud" laughed Jack and turned down the volume, a touch.**

**"Thank you!"**

**“To make progress here, you must trigger several switches. Do not worry , I have marked the ones you need to flip!" She said before moving across the bridge.**

**"Thanks??" he said before moving to read the sign**

***Press "z" to read signs. He then looked down at his lap before saying**

**" I'm using controller.." He moved Sam to sign on the wall.**

**"Soo thanks!"**

*** Stay on the path.**

**read the man "Got it! Can I climb the vines?" Moving across the bridge, then came further into the room to see that the switches were definitely marked as they had several arrows pointing at them.**

**"Okay.. easy enou-" he stopped as saw the arrows pointing to the switch**

**" You sure did label them!" he commented as he walked up to the switch.**

Everyone laughed as they saw how many arrows were pointing to the switch. Toriel laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head

"What?  I just wanted them to know which switches they had to flip!”she said defensively.

**"clickity click!" Toriel then moved on to the next part of the room. She stopped at some spikes that guarded a door and wouldn't let you pass.**

**"Okay!" Jack said as he went up to another switch and flipped it.**

**“Splendid! I am proud of you, little one**

**“Let us move to the next room!" She declared before moving through the door that the spikes once blocked.**

**"Thank you Toriel! What's this one do?" He moved towards the second switch on the door before clicking it and finding that nothing happens.**

**"Well then." He then moved on to the next room.**

"Ẅait why do you have a second switch if it doesn't do anything?”questioned Frisk with a confused look on her face.

"It's probably for show” whispered Sans in her ear, earning a giggle from the human.

"Thanks!" he laughed before the second room appeared. **Toriel was standing on a path and a little further away stood a worn looking dummy.**

**“As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you!**

**“You need to be ready for this situation. However worry not, the process is simple. When you encounter monster, you will enter a fight, when you are in the fight, strike up a friendly conversation!" Smiled Toriel as she explained.**

**"Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy!" she encouraged before moving to block the door.**

**"Good option, teaching him to talk instead of fighting.” said Sans with a shiver as he remembered all the deaths that had happened and all the resets that all the monsters had to endure, even if they didn't remember them.**

**" I have to talk to the dummy??" said Jack in disbelief as he walked up to the dummy. The battle screen came on this time dummy standing in the middle and the text screen saying**

*** You encountered the dummy.**

**"umm okay?? what do I do?" he asked as he went over the options that he had.**

**"Act!"**

**"Dummy!"**

**"Uhhh talk! Okay there we go"**

**"You talked to the dummy, it doesn't seem much for conversation"**

**"Yeah cause it's a dummy!" laughed Jack**

All the monsters laughed, they just couldn't help it, Jack had a really bad habit of pointing out the obvious and to be honest, his laughs were really contagious!

***Toriel seems happy with you**

***You won!**

***You earned 0 Exp and 0 gold**

**This caused Jack to laugh before throwing up his fist and saying**

**"Fucking heart of a warrior!"**

Gasping Toriel had a deep frown on her face before covering Friskś ears and saying

"Ïf he uses naughty language a lot then I don't know if this video will be good for Frisk!"

“Don't worry Tori, if there is anymore cursing, and there probably will be then we can just cover the kiddo's ears! Promise you will be good?” The skeleton winked at the human and she giggled before nodding

“I promise, Mom! Ẅell okay… but i still don't like it..” She frowned before uncovering the human's ears.

“Ah, very good! You are very good!” She said before moving on.

**"Thank you! Brofist!" he said as he blew on his fingers and dusted his shoulders off, throwing his fist towards the camera.**

This action drove several snorts from the monsters in the room.

**“There is another puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it" She moved slowly and he moved Sam so they were following her.**

**"Ohh kay?" He said raising an eyebrow in question, scrunching up his nose as well. An explanation point went above his character's head before he was dragged into FIGHT.**

**"Froggit attacks you?! What?! You didn't say that there was going to be other guys in here! Do I have to talk to him?" he questioned before clicking ACT and FROGGIT. Some options came up.**

Everyone laughed as he got really confused. Did he not really expect that there wasn't going to be other monsters in here?

¨Atleast he got the Talk part right! There isn't going to be any innocent blood spilled” said Toriel with a smile. Maybe this human was actually good.

**" Threat... check...compliment, I'm going to compliment him!"**

***Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway This caused Jack to laugh as Toriel came onto the screen, throwing a dirty look at the other monster, causing him to lower his head shamefully and aim his eyes at the ground before moving away.**

This caused the monsters to laugh at the look that Toriel gave the monster.

"Mama bear to the rescue” teased Sans as he winked at the goat monster.

**"Hello Toriel!"**

***You won!**

***You earned 0 XP and 0 Gold.**

**"Well that's great! How am I supposed to be making progress!" he exclaimed before asking**

**"Did I do it?" He read a sign that was resting on the wall**

***The western room is the eastern room's blueprint. Jack threw a look to the camera, completely confused, "What?"**

Alphys threw a look at the man playing the game Is that really that confusing?” She asked, but she didn't get an answer so she just shrugged and started the video again.

**He followed Toriel on the path before stopping at a pool that once again had a bridge about halfway before spikes began where the bridge stopped.**

**"Ohh!!" he said as Toriel began to speak once more.**

**"This is the puzzle but...here! Take my hand for moment." She said worriedly before grabbing onto Sam's hand and gently tugging them forward to make the correct path in the spikes.** This caused all the monsters to smile at Toriel, they loved that part of her, She was so kind hearted that even though that was a puzzle, she didn't want kiddo to be hurt. That was just part of her personality.

"You taking care of Frisk, has to be the best thing for her! You are a great mom and you care very much for her!” Alphys said with a big smile. This caused two different reactions from them. Toriel blushed bright red and had a shaky smile on her face while Frisk nodded happily and had a huge grin on her face, her eyes shining with happiness.

**"Aww that's cute! is-is there a path..ohh jesus.. ok cool..." he said as he watched Toriel guide Sam correctly through the spikes.**

**"That's hard to follow.. fuck!"**

**"Don't make me do that again!" Jack pleaded as they came to a stop at the other end.**

"He does seem like the type to forget things easily” commented Alphys, to which the other monsters and even the human nodded their agreement.

"Ïts was probably for the best that you didn't make him do that puzzle anyways”laughed Frisk.

**"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now!"**

**"Sweet! Thanks Bro!" They then moved onto the next room.**

**"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you.. I would like you to walk to the room by yourself. Forgive me for this" She said before hurrying out of the room leaving you standing there.**

Several mouths dropped at Toriel leaving the child alone.

"Ẅoah what happened?” Alphys asked the goat mom.

"ï guess I just wanted him to not be so dependent on me, I really didn't mean to scare him though, he looks like he is about to have a heart attack!”Toriel replied

"Probably because he thinks that he is in trouble and wants you to help. Jack had his mouth wide open before quickly going down the path after her.

**" Uhhh excuse me! Am..am I in trouble? is something bad going to happen to me?" he questioned.**

This caused several frowns on the faces of the monster. They didn't blame Toriel at all, far from it actually, they just didn't like the fact that Jack was scared or at least nervous. Even though he was a grown man, they still didn't like it.

**" I don't like this... Am I going to get in a fight? is froggit going to attack me again?"**

**"Doing pretty well on own. Pretty good at this.. music in this game is pretty cool! like this game so far, interesting" Coming to a lone white pillar in the room, he stopped before moving closer. Toriel came out from behind it**

**"Oh hi!" he smiled.** Several of the monsters sweatdropped as they saw how fast the emotions on the irishmanś face changed.

**" Greetings, my child, do not worry I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time! Thank you for trusting me.However there was an important for this exercise... to test your independence! I must tend to some business and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here, it's dangerous to explore by yourself!" The irishman looked towards the camera before singing**

**" It's dangerous to go alone, take thisss...!"**

**" I have an idea! I will give you a cell phone!" Jack laughed before saying**

**" How does a cell phone work under here? You guys get great reception under the mountain.. under ground?"**

"Surprising yes” commented Alphys,fishing out her own phone and looking at the bars and finding them full.

**" If you have a need for anything, just call, be good alright?" She then walked away. He clicked a key and a menu popped up with ITEM ,STAT and CELL.**

**"Can I call?" he asked clicking the phone option and bringing up several options.**

**"About yourself? Call her mom?" He then clicked on that and the phone started ringing. it wasn't long before she picked up.**

**"This is toriel...huh? Did you just call me mom? Well I suppose if you want, call me whatever you want!" she said before hanging up**. Several of the monsters threw kind smiles at Toriel and she laughed herself.

**"Flirt?! Why would I flirt? I want to know more about myself! SAM! We are playing as you! well kinda" he yelled over his shoulder.**

**"** Ẅhat do you mean, he's playing as Sam? Who is Sam?” Frisk questioned, cocking her head to the side, having a confused look on her face. Shrugs were met as her answer

**“ We have no clue but we might know later in the video or even maybe in the series, if you guys want to continue it.” Alphys answered.**

**"dialing..."**

**"This is Toriel! Huh? You want to know more about me?"**

**"Oh about them.." he rolled his eyes.**

**" Well there isn't much to say, i'm just a little lady that worries too much!"**

**"The voice, that I am giving them, is way not them." he said before giggling.**

"He is giving you a really funny voice” giggled Frisk, gaining a eye roll from her mother before she was picked up and hugged tightly

“Wait until he meets everyone else, I bet he gives them goofy voices too!” Toriel teased.

***click!**

**"Cool!!" he said as he yet again pulled up the phone option, this time clicking the Say Hello option.**

***dialing**

**"This is Toriel... You only wanted to say hello? Well Hello! I hope that suffices! Hee hee!" she giggled before hanging up.**

This gained a lot of smiles to come to the monster's faces.

**"Aww" he laughed**

**" cute!"**

**"let's flirt with Toriel" he said as he clicked the last option.**

***dialing....**

**"Ha! look at the face" Jack said**

Frisk snickered as she saw the look on her mother's face. Sans frowned as he saw the look on the female goats face, he didn't know but he had a certain feeling about this. For some reason, he didn't want the other man to flirt with Toriel... Hmm..

The human caught the look on the skeleton's face and a grin grew on her face. She knew that look, she knew that Sans had a small crush on her mom but he didn't want to admit it yet but maybe with the right push...

**"huh?! oh heh heh haha!" she laughed a giant blush on her face.**

Sans tried to push down the growl that was trying to get out.

**"How adorable! I could pinch your cheek! you can certainly find better than an old woman like me.**

***Click!**

**"No! Don't put yourself down like that Toriel! I-i would go out with you!" he said determinedly.**

Toriel smiled and laughed "Well, he is really kind! Not a lot of people would flirt with me" 

Alphys smirked and raised her eyebrow when she saw the look on San's face

"Oh Toriel, you have no idea.."

**"Am I allowed to leave?" he asked pleading as he checked his stats**

**"What are my stats? Weapon.. stick..armor..bandage.. those don't sound like very good things... item? item.. can't use an item." He said before exiting out of the menu**

**"Okay probably have none.."**

 He used them all when he didn't have to.." sweatdropped Alphys

**"Can I leave?" he asked as he walked into the other room.**

**" A froggit! im go- Ah!" he said as phone rang.**

**"Hello! This is Toriel, you have not left the room have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain!" She said, worry coating her tone.**

**" it would be dangerous to try and solve them on your own! Be good alright?"**

"Of course he isn't going to listen though, he doesn't listen to anything.." sighed Toriel and rolled her eyes.

***click!**

**"Yeah is that froggit going to attack me? is it like Pokemon rules?" he asked. He braced himself for a fight and relaxed as there was none**

"Pokemon?" Sans said with a really confused look on his face.

Frisk smiled and said "It's a thing that the humans played, I could show you later, I can bring over my ds, if you want."

Sans nodded " Yeah, that sounds interesting."

**"No okay... can I save?" he asked as another yellow shimmering diamond was resting in the leaves.**

***(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination!**

***HP fully restored!**

**"Imma save! yeah!" cheered Jack.**

Laughing the monsters rolled their eyes. 

"He is so cheerful about everything." said Toriel with a laugh.

"I feel like these videos are going to be interesting! I kinda can't wait!" Alphys said happily.

**"Okay so, I should explain that this is what the game is. this is it, it's going to a lot of talking, if this isn't your thing then i'm sorry, this playthrough will not be for you um but I think that this is going to be really good, this has a lot of potential to be a really good series. The characters are really witty, I like them already and I barely even got into the game and I just- I like the world and people were saying that it gets even bette- fuck" he said as he was interrupted and dragged into a battle.**

***whinsum approached meekly!**

Serveral of the monsters tensed wondering what the human was going to do. Even though they knew he will spare the other monster, they were still  a little nervous. This monster didn't do anything bad and was just really scared.

**"Should I do something?**

**"console!" he said as went through the options**

The tension in the room went away when they saw that Jack was going to spare him and not harm him.

**" You look very down trodden, should I be nice to you?**

***Halfway through your first word, whimsum burst into tears and runs away.**

***You won!**

*** You earned 0 XP and 0 Gold**

**"You won! you earned nothing! aww...**

**"I wanted to help the whimsum! Let's talk to Mr.Froggit!" He said and walked to the creature.**

**"Ribbit, ribbit (excuse me, human, I have advice for you about battling monsters! if you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them then they might not want to fight you anymore! if I monster does not want to battle you, please human show some mercy) Ribbit!"**

**"Ribbit! That's my frog impression!" Jack croaked into the mic**

**" That pretty good?"**

"Yeah that is actually pretty good, he is a good voice actor" Frisk said which earned several confused looks from everyone but alphys, though they decided not to ask. They would never understand human ways even though one of their friends was human.

**" I think that's pretty decent, that's a pretty good frog impression. I mean as far as frog impressions go. You could get worse" he said shrugging his shoulders**

**" So I should give some monsters mercy, got it!" he said as he walked through the open door and into a smaller room with a small pillar that was covered in candy and two rivers on each side.**

**"What is this?" He asked going up to the pillar**

*** it says take  one!**

***Take a piece of candy?**

**"Oh a piece of candy!" He said as he took one.**

**"Why not!"**

***Press Z to open the menu**

**This made him scoff as he opened the menu "Ohh is that my health?" he asked as he clicked the ITEM choice.**

**"oh ok! sweet!" he said as he clicked out of it**

**"Got it, can I play through the leaves? " he asked as he moved his character in a circle around the leaves.**

**"Yeahh!! crinkle crinkl-oh shit" He was dragged into another battle, this it was a froggit.**

Snorts came from the monsters but Toriel frowned and crossed her arms "Another curse word" she thought and looked at Frisk from the corner of her eye and saw that she had a happy look  on her face.

***A froggit hopped close!**

**"Do you want to fight me?" he asked fearfully and he accidentally got stuck the FIGHT option**

**"woah what?! I can only fight?!" he said and hit the froggit dealing some damage to it**

***Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here.**

**"I can't seem to choose anything other than fight!" he growled and showed him moving the buttons wildly on his controller!**

The monsters tensed and saw that he had accidently clicked into the FIGHT option and couldn't click out of it

"Please let him figure out that he didn't have to fight the monsters.

**" I have to fight!" he said, dealing more damage to the frog creature.**

**"Right in the middle! Yes!" he grunts.**

**"Okay! dodge his attack this time!" he yelped before moving the heart around in an attempt to dodge the frog hopping around.**

***Froggit is trying to run away**

**"Yes, okay.. uhh ACT ... compliment... should I let him go?**

Gasping the monsters saw that he had stopped and was now trying to ACT

"Well at least, he figured out that he didn't have to fight him before he accidentally killed him" commented Frisk with a smile on her face.

"Yeah because that would have been bad" said Sans

**"oh maybe i'm not getting anything because i'm not actually killing anything! I don't want to though!"**

Frisk smiled " Good, you don't need to fight anything! Become friends with everything!"  
This earned smiles from all the other monsters. Frisk was really kind hearted, like her mother. She loved all the monsters equally and would never hurt anyone!

**Flies were suddenly trying to attack his heart and yelped maneuvering around them to not get hit. "**

**I went near one of them to see if I was actually supposed to get them.**

Several monsters rolled their eyes at this, He obviously didn't need to get them as they were attacks.

***Froggit is trying to run away!**

**"No stay!" he said and clicked compliment again.**

***Froggit didn't understand what you said but was flattered anyways!**

**"Come on! show me your flies!"**

**"Don't get hit! don't get hit!" he ran away from them.**

"Wow, he is actually kinda good at dodging the Froggit's attacks." Alphys commented.

"Well since the Froggit isn't that strong anyways.." Sans said

"Well they still are monsters and monsters are strong in their own way" Frisk said

***Froggit is trying to run away!**

**"Should I show him mercy? " questioned Jack before nodding**

**"Yeah!" he saw that his name was yellow and so was the creature's name so he clicked spare.**

***You earned XP and 1 Gold!**

**"Yeah! Frog dude! I showed some, I spared your buddy!" he said before saving once again**

**"Imma do this!"**

Everyone yawned and stretched so alpyhs paused the video and said " Time for dinner!"   **  
**

Toriel smiled and clapped her hands before quickly making her way to the kitchen.

All the monsters quickly got up and followed her into the kitchen.


	2. Show some mercy human! (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter! I cut this one in half too but if you want longer chapters then I can do that! If you think that I am dragging this out then please tell me and I will try and make the chapters longer!  
> BTW I do not own the videos in this story, they belong to Jacksepticeye The wonderful Irish youtuber!
> 
> Thank you that all the love that this story is getting! I didn't expect people to like this! I thought it was a dumb little idea but you all like it so I wanted to put up another chapter!   
> Once again next Friday i will update it!  
> Enjoy~

After dinner, the monsters and human went back to the couch to finish up the episode. They were all full and satisfied. Snuggling into her mother’s side, Frisk was barely listening to the video but she tried to stay up to continue watching it.

**“I’m going to do this” The brown haired man said as he moved his character into the leaves and clicked on the yellow diamond resting in the leaves.**

***(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.**

***(HP fully restored!**

**“Just because i’m running out of health...Don’t Judge me!” He yelled dramatically as he clicked the save button.**

The monsters laughed and sweatdropped

“ Nobody will judge him” Alphys commented

**“Okay..file save, ok cool!”**

**He then moved his character down the purple path**

**“Let's move on!” He said as he went into another part of the room, this time it was smaller and in the middle had some worn and  old looking parts of the floor.**

**“Puzzle?” He said confused as he walked on the worn parts,and  as soon as he took one step onto it though, it broke thrusting him into the darkness below.**

The monsters tensed as he fell but since this was where Toriel lived, they figured that there was no real harm in the ruins except for monsters of course.

**“Oh no!” He said panicking before his character was fell into another room and onto some red leaves.**

The monsters sighed in relief as they saw him land safely

“I feel like we are going to have a hard time watching this video” Toriel said, which earned some confused looks from the other monsters

“ Because this man is going to get into a lot of trouble” explained Toriel

**This time there were two doors on his left and right. He had a confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what just happened.**

**“Where am I?” He laughed, confused as he went into the right door and found himself in the room where he first came into but this time on the other side of the worn looking floor.**

**“ Oh sweet! I did it!” he laughed with relief as he walked through the door and came into another room. This time there were spikes blocking the way and a switch. Infront of the switch was a dull gray rock. Vines were also growing on the walls and a sign was perched on the wall.**

***Ring!***

**“Oh!” he said as he answered it**

**“ Hello? This is Toriel!”**

**“For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?” She asked.**

The monsters laughed as they figured out what the goat monsters was doing for Jack

“Aw that's sweet of you to make him a pie!” mumbled Frisk as she tried to keep her eyes open. Toriel saw this and smiled as she grabbed a blanket that was on the back of the couch and spread it over them both.

**“Mmm, i’m a bit of a fan of the cinnamon” The Irishman said with a shoulder shrug and looking towards the camera**

**“Bit of the C-mon,**

Sans snorted and tried not to laugh at what the youtuber just said, this caused Frisk to look at him strangely

‘What are you laughing at?” she whispered to him but Sans shook his head and motioned for  her to continue to watch.

**I mean b-scotch is fine, b-stotch is okay, I like butterscotch in ice cream or butterscotch hard candies but overall I think i like Cinnamon a lot more.”**

Alphys said “ He didn’t have to go into such a long explanation on why he likes Cinnamon so much but i guess now we know”

**After that long explanation on why he likes Cinnamon over Butterscotch, he clicked on the Cinnamon option.**

**“Oh, I see. Thank you very much!” said Toriel happily.**

**He came to a certain realization before saying in a surprised tone as Toriel hung up the phone**

***Click…**

**“A-are you making me a cake?!” He said with a laugh and a tilt of his head.**

**“Cause you don’t have to…” he said before getting close to the mic and whispering “Please make me a cake!”**

Toriel smiled at the boyish smile that the man had on his face, Jack truly was adorable, he could have as many cakes as he wanted!

**“I would love a cake!”**

**“Okay, there’s a rock-” he started before he was once again interrupted by Toriel**

***Ring!**

**“Hello! This is Toriel.. You do not DISLIKE butterscotch do you?” she asked**

**This made Jack giggle as he started with the next line of dialogue.**

**“ I know what you prefer is but would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?” she asked, which caused Jack to throw back his head laughing before saying**

**“No! I told ya! I don’t mind the b-scotch man! The b-scotty is fine with me!” he said with a smile.**

“At least he is nice about it and wouldn’t mind the other one on his plate!” Frisk said to her mother with a grin to which her mother returned with a smile.

“Yes he really is kind!”

**“Right, right, I understand, Thank you for being patient, by the way”**

***click***

**“What is this?” he asked as he went to the wall and read the sign.**

*** Three out of four rocks recommend you push them**

**He laughed really hard at that before saying,**

**“See, I like this! This game is fun!”**

**“** You can tell that it is a good game if you like it already when you haven’t even been playing it for long.

**He then made his way over to the rock and said “ What is this?”**

**He got a confused look on his face as he was dragged into a fight**

***Whimsun approached meekly!**

**“Oh! It’s a whimsun! I’m going to show mercy!” he said as he clicked the MERCY button and the Spare option was yellow**

**“ I don’t think he wants to fight!” Jack said as he clicked the button and the monster faded to the background**

**“** If he does start killing other monsters, I don’t think I could stand to watch these videos anymore” Sans said with a frown. The other monsters nodded, even though this guy is adorable and really funny they still didn’t want to see the pain that the human would bring on other monsters.

***You Won!**

*** You earned 0 XP and 0 Gold!**

**The fight faded away and he was back in the room, standing near the rock.**

**“ Am I supposed to be fighting things?” He said with a shoulder shrug and a confused look towards the camera. He moved the rock onto the button and the spikes disappeared.**

**“I don’t know… I have heard that there is a pacifist route and a genocide route” he said as he put both thumbs up in front of the camera.**

“Please please do the pacifist route” murmured Alphys to herself.

**“So you can go the route of fighting things or sparing things and I don’t know how much that affects the game! Like you could do that in metal gear solid, like with all the bosses that you fought or any of the enemies that you fought. You could spare them all, so I don’t know if that applies here, like I could spare or if there are some bosses were I HAVE  to fight”**

Frisk saw that the monsters were giving each other confused looks, even Alphys though she loved human stuff. They really didn’t know about human things she thought with a frown and wondered if she could teach them stuff about her world.

**He laughed before moving on to the next room. This had a big chunk of the floor looking worn and crumbling away.**

**“Can I go through you?” He asked as he went up to what looked like a door but turned out not to be. He went onto the crumbling floor with gritted teeth before crying out as his character went tumbling through the ground.**

Toriel tensed and gnashed her teeth together as she saw the small human fall through the broken and worn floor into the darkness. Even though she thought that the ruins were safe, things were different since she was a monster and could protect herself. She hoped that the ruins were as safe as she thought they were.

**“Oh noo!!”**

**He then fell onto a path that was made out of red leaves**

Toriel laughed with relief as the human fell down and hit the soft leaves. Good thing they were there otherwise the human would probably be a stain on the ground. This thinking cause her to frown and shake her head to chase the thoughts away. She really didn’t want to be thinking about that. What mattered was that the Irishman was safe and sound at the bottom of the ledge.

**“Oh noo! I fell down a hole! Oh! This is showing me the path! I get it!” He said pointing to where he needed to go even though the people watching the video couldn’t see it.**

**“Across to the wall...Up...Down..Up..Down” He muttered to himself before walking to the wall where another sign rested and reading it**

***Please don’t step on the leaves.**

**“ Okay...Got it...got it” he said carefully going around the leaves and not stepping on them.**

Toriel smiled “Aww he’s so sweet!” she cooed as he followed the sign’s directions.

**“Clever! Clever clogs!” He said as he went up the stairs and came back into the room with the crumbling worn floor.**

**“Okay! I can do this!” He said before he was interrupted by another battle**

**“Fuck! Okay what are we fighting?” he asked before a jelly like monster blocked the way**

***Moldsmal blocked the way!**

**He looked confused as he came across his name that was automatically yellow and you could spare him**

**“Let’s talk to Moldsmal” he said and clicked the ACT button before checking his options and clicking Imitate**

Alphys raised an eyebrow and looked at the other monsters

“Does he not remember the other times that he fought monsters and when the name was yellow, he doesn’t have to fight them anymore?” she questioned

“No, it looks like he forgot” Sans commented frowning as he watched him fighting a monster that didn’t want to fight him anymore.

“Well I think he just doesn’t have a good memory and that he will remember later. I bet that he will start to spare things when he learns.” Toriel said which caused Frisk to smile and nod back.

***You lie Immobile with Moldsmal**

*** You feel like you understand the world a little better.**

**This made Jack laugh before slouching in his seat and saying**

**“Just by laying down with the little jelly fish dude.”**

“Jelly fish?” questioned Frisk

“Well that’s a first, I have not heard someone call a Moldsmal that..” said Toriel.

“Well it’s kinda cute!” said the little human girl.

“Yeah you're kind of right” laughed Toriel.

***Slime sounds* read the other man before getting close to the mic and doing his best impression of slime.**

**“Oh! The little white things hit me as well!” he cried and tried to dodge them as his little heart took damage.**

Frisk rolled her eyes and commented

“Really? This is a monster, I would think that the white attacks hit him as well.”

“Once again maybe he forgets or is just being silly.”

“At this point, I would hope that he is just being silly because if he keeps forgetting like this then he won't survive down here.” This thought caused Toriel to frown. She needed to protect the human and the only way that she could do that was if he stayed in the ruins with her. She hoped that he would decide to stay in the ruins with the game Toriel, it was way too dangerous for a little human to go out into the rest of the underground.

*Moldsmal waits pensively

**“Fuck! Wait! Let’s check!”**

***Moldsmal- ATK 6 DEF 0**

***Stereotypical: Curvaceously attractive, but no brains…**

**This made the Irishman laugh**

**“Okay so it’s curvaceously attractive so maybe I should flirt with it” he said as he tried to dodge more attacks coming his way.**

This thought made the other monsters raise their eyebrows

“Wow maybe he can be smart!” said Alphys in surprise

“I always knew he could do it!” cheered Frisk which made all the other monsters sweatdrop.

***Burble burb…**

**“Okay so dodge these motherfuckers” he said as the attacks weren’t even coming his way.**

**“Oh, you guys don’t explode, that’s much easier” he said as the attacks were really easy to dodge.**

***Moldsmal burbles quietly.**

**He then clicked on the ACT button again before this time clicking the Flirt option**

***You wiggle your hips.**

***Moldsmal wiggles back.**

***What a meaningful conversation!**

**“Ooo~ Moldsmal!” he cooed as he wiggled around in his chair before throwing his hand in the air.**

**“ Talk dirty to me!”**

Toriel blushed beet red and looked at her daughter to see her laughing. Sans elbowed her and shook his head

“It’s okay, she probably doesn’t even know what that means” he whispered to her.

This made the female monster to relax and nod.

**“Squorch” said the small jelly like creature.**

**The Irishman then went  really close to the microphone and started making fake jelly like sounds against the mic.**

Frisk shivered, she didn’t like the sound that he made against the mike.

**“That’s the sound it’s making” he said as he dodged some attacks from the monster.**

**“Can I spare you?” he asked annoyed as he couldn’t think of anything else to do. He went to the MERCY button and found he could spare him.**

**“Spare!”**

Sans smiled “ Good, he is learning”

Toriel nodded “ Yup hopefully he continues to do that” she said

***You won!**

***You earned 0 XP and  1 gold.**

**“Okay good!” he said before making his way again onto the crumbling floor.**

**“Okay so we go all the way down and across..up.. across. down, ahh I didn’t see the end of it!” he cried before just guessing it, unfortunately that didn’t work and we once again fell through the floor.**

The monsters snickered at the dejected look on the man’s face as his character fell

“Next time he needs to pay more attention”

Toriel nodded before saying “Well it can’t be helped if he has bad memory, the game might be less enjoyable for him.”

**“Aww shit…” he said with such disappointment.**

“Language!” Toriel cried out before quickly covering up Frisk’s ears making the human to scowl.

“Mom! I’m fine! I know better than to repeat those words out loud!” she protested

Toriel shook her head and said “It doesn’t matter, I still don’t want you to say those words! They are bad for a reason little one.

This whole conversation made the monsters snicker in the background. Toriel was definitely a mother hun but they all knew that Frisk wouldn’t say those words in front of anyone else but they didn’t dare bring that up to the goat monster.

**“Oh I should have been okay, if I went all way to the wall.” he said before carefully making his way around the leaves before just stepping on them willy nilly**

**“Okay.. I don’t think I actually have to care about the leaves here?” he asked with a laugh.**

Him stepping on the flowers made Toriel frown

“Well I thought he was kind enough to not step on the flowers but I guess I was wrong!”

“Technically he doesn’t have to care because that isn’t the p-place he has to go…” mumbled Alphys making Toriel scowl.

“Well he still should respect the signs he sees on the walls!” Toriel said and crossed her arms over her chest.

**He once again came to the crumbling room before getting dragged into a fight**

**“I wish it would actually show me the path that I had done!” he said before pointing to the screen**

***Moldsmal blocked the way.**

**He then accidently clicked into FIGHT before having a surprised expression on his face**

**“I HAVE to fight?! Ohhh noo..” he said as he clicked out of fight.**

**“Oh! I just clicked into FIGHT by mistake! I’m going to spare you...I don’t know if i’m supposed to be doing that” he said with a shrug as the fight faded and he came back into the room. He then made his way through the maze**

**“Hopefully I can find out sooner or later..”**

**“Am I doing good...ok..all the way to the end… YAY! Whoop whoop!” he cheered as he came to another room. This time with spikes blocking the way and instead of one switch there was three, also with three rocks.**

**“ Do I have to push all of you?” The Irishman asked before pushing the middle rock and just as he was about to push it onto the switch an exclamation point came above Sam’s head.**

**“Dammit!” he cried as a pair of Froggits popped up**

***A pair of Froggits hopped towards you**

**“Ohh!” He said as he once again accidently clicked FIGHT before quickly clicking out.**

**He then clicked on Froggit A and checked him**

***Froggit - ATK 4 DEF 5**

***Life is difficult for this enemy.**

**He then went close to the mic and once again did his frog impression before he saw how close he was to  getting hit.**

“Ahh! Dodge the flies! Dodge them motherfucker!

Toriel gave Sans a pointed look as there was more crude language in this

“I don’t think, I want Frisk to watch this!” she whispered to the skeleton

“Don’t worry, I promise you that she won't repeat any of these words” he whispered before saying louder “Will you Frisk?”

“No! I won't!” she declared.

She just wanted to watch these videos because so far, they were really funny and she wanted to see the monsters reactions to the adventure that she went through in the underground. Though some parts, she didn’t want the others to see but that couldn’t be helped she guessed.

***The battlefield is filled with the smell of mustard seed.**

**“I was too busy trying to make frog sounds!” He yelled.**

The monsters sweatdropped

“Instead of making sounds, why don’t you pay attention to the game” said Alphys.

**He went to the MERCY option just to make sure that he couldn’t spare them already and found that they weren’t yellow yet.**

**“Okay so I can’t spare them yet, the name isn’t yellow” He said right before he got hit**

**“Okay so, we are going to..” He then clicked the compliment option**

***Froggit didn’t understand what you said but was flattered anyway.**

***(blushes deeply, ribbit)**

**“Okay so maybe I can spare him!” He said**

**“I’ll compliment both..” he said**

***Froggit didn’t understand what you said but was flattered anyway.**

**“See when their names turn yellow, it seems like you are on good terms with them.**

**“Aww, now they are both blushing!”**

**“Ahh fuck!” he cried out in frustration as he got hit.**

“He needs to be more careful, he doesn’t have a lot of health left, and I can’t remember how many more healing items he has” comments Alphys.

Toriel tensed before taking a deep breath and pushing her instincts down to cover her daughter’s ears. Sans looked over and tried not to laugh as he saw her fingers twitch.

*Froggit seems reluctant to fight you

**He went to the MERCY option and clicked Spare.**

**“Sweet, so I can spare you…” The battle faded away and he was standing near the rock in the middle**

**“I think i’m getting it!” he said before moving the rock to firmly sit on the switch.**

**“Think i’m understanding what’s going on” he said before moving to the top rock and moving that one onto the switch**

**“Cause you can't just spare them straight away.” he started before the last gray rock that he was going to move started to talk**

**“Whoa there, pardner! Who said you can push me around!”**

**“Hmm?”**

**“Is the rock talkin to me?” said Jack with a surprised look on his face before the rock** continued to speak.

“Really out of everything that is happening, a talking rock is what surprises you?” Sans says in disbelief

“Is this how you were when you first got to the underground?” he asked the little human sitting next to him.

“Well…. I was a little scared and nervous because I hadn’t been on my own before...I thought that...that my parents were going to come and find me but-”

Sans interrupted and took her into his arms when he saw the tears threatening to come drip down her cheeks.

“It’s okay, you have us and I’m sorry that I asked, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” he whispered in her ear

She shook her head, pillowing her face into his warm jacket and taking in his comforting scent

“N-no it’s okay, let’s just finish watching this..”

All the monsters watched from a distance and finally Toriel couldn’t stand it anymore and came to sit next to Frisk. She gently plucked the human from San’s grasp before putting her into her lap.

“It’s okay, little one, you have every right to cry..” she whispered before making sure her attention was turned towards the video before looking back at Sans and smiling

“Thank you” she mouthed and he nodded.

**“Hmm? So you’re ASKIN’ me to move over? Okay just for you pumpkin!”**

**The rock then moved an inch forward before coming to a stop. Jack then moved his character to talk more with the rock.**

**“Hmm? You want me to move some more?” asked the rock**

**“Alrighty! how’s this?” The rock then moved up and away from the switch**

**“No! Back down!” said Jack**

Frisk giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes

“He is having a tough time with that rock.” she whispered

Toriel laughed and nodded “I thought that rocks were supposed to be friendly.”

**“Hmm? That was the wrong direction? Okay, think I got it.” The rock said before moving back down on the path and onto the switch making the spikes disappear.**

**“Thank you Mr. Rock!”**

**“Can’t believe I just talked to a rock! Between a rock and a hard place am I right?” He laughed at the camera before putting on a serious face**

**“These are the jokes people.” he then went to go talk to the rock**

“I think that these jokes are eggcelent!” Sans said with a smirk causing Frisk to groan and hit him lightly on the arm

“Really! Now we have two!” Frisk said to Toriel.

**“Was that helpful?**

**He then went to the bridge but quickly stepped back once the spikes sprang back up.**

**“OH! No! Go back!” He said and went back to the rock**

**“Hmm? You wanted me to stay there? Your giving me a real workout!” The rock complained.**

Frisk shook her head and looked towards Sans

“That rock is almost as lazy as you!” she said

“What! Nah no one can be as lazy as me!” he grinned.

**The spikes then disappeared and he could safely cross**

**“Now you can go back! Thank you! I’m going to call you Mr. Rocky! Pardner!” He said before another exclamation point came about Sam’s head and he was dragged into a battle.**

**“Fuck!”**

***You tripped into a line of Moldsmal!**

**“Goddamit, i’m so clumsy!”**

“No that isn’t clumsiness, he is just really really unlucky” Frisk said with a laugh

**“Oh! I can spare Moldsmal right away, sweet! but maybe if I talked to them I could have gotten more gold”**

**He then went into a room that had another yellow diamond on the floor and a small table that had cheese stuck to it. In the corner was a small mouse hole. He clicked on the yellow diamond**

***(Knowing the mouse might one day leave it’s hole and get the cheese…)**

***( It fills you with determination**

**He then saved the game before throwing a confused look at the camera**

**“Okay cool…” he said as he went to go inspect the table**

***The cheese has been here for a really long time..**

***It’s stuck to the table**

**He once again adopted a confused look before going to the mouse hole and clicking on it and noticing that each time you click on it, it squeaks.**

**“Can I talk to the mouse?”  He smiled at the camera before clicking on the hole a couple of more times before going to the table once again**

**“Can I do anything else? Can I get more cheese?” He asked before determining that there was nothing else to be done and went into the next room.**

**“ Oh a ghost!” He said as there was red leaves on the ground and on those leaves was a ghost. It was blocking your path.**

The monsters perked up as they saw their favorite ghost.

Look! Itś blooky” giggled Frisk happily as she saw her favorite ghost lying on the red leaves.

Ẅow, I wonder what he is doing lying on the ground like that” questioned Sans.

**He went up to the ghost and clicked on it**

***zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…**

***zzzzzzzzzzzz…**

**Jack went really close to the mic and started snoring into it**

***zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…**

***(are they gone yet?)**

***zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

***This ghost keeps saying zzz out loud repeatedly pretending to sleep.**

**This gained a laugh from Jack before he moved on.**

***Move it with force?**

The monsters tensed. What did it mean when it said Move it with force? Did Jack plan on hurting the ghost?

Frisk tensed as he clicked on Yes ; she loved blooky and hopefully the other human would choose not to hurt the poor ghost.

**He clicked on the YES button and was automatically dragged into a fight** **  
** **“Oh no!” he cried as he realized what that meant and that he was dragged into a fight.**

***Here comes Napstablook.**

**The Irishman said his name with some confusion before dancing around to the music.**

**He clicked on ACT before deciding that he wanted to check the ghost’s stats**

**“Okay we are going to check.**

**“Aww the music in this game is awesome!**

***Napstablook ATK 10 DEF 10**

***This monster doesn’t seem to have a sense of humor..**

**“Oh I’m real funny..” whispered the ghost before he started to cry.**

The monsterś eyes widened as suddenly out of nowhere the ghost started to cry.

Ẅ-woah! I hope that Jack didn't do anything to hurt him.” Frisk said with panic.

Sans tried to calm Frisk down as she almost started crying as well.

Ïts okay, that's probably one of his attacks!” reasoned the male skeleton with a nervous smile.

Frisk nodded and wiped away the tears, she wasn't usually a crybaby but she just didn't like her friends being hurt. Even though he was a ghost and technically couldn't be hurt, it was still really scary.

**“Are you crying!?” Jack yelled**

**“ Oh god! oh jesus christ! FUCKING HELL!” Jack screamed as he somehow managed to dodge some of the tears coming from the little ghost.**

“Wow that is impressive!” commented Alphys “ He usually gets hit badly with these kinds of attacks”

“Well maybe he is getting better” Sans said with a grin

“Hmmm maybe but he still needs work” Frisk

**He then clicked ACT and then cheer.**

**“I’m going to cheer you!” he decided**

**“This is very speakeasy 1980s music! I fucking love this!” he said snapping his fingers along to the beat of the music**

***You gave Napstablook a patient smile**

**“Heh..” said the ghost quietly before the next attack came.**

**Though this really wasn’t an attack, it said** _Really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry._

This made Jack laugh really hard

The monsters laughed fondly at their ghost friend, he really needed a self esteem boost. He was really kind and nice and everyone liked him but he didn’t believe them. Frisk hit her fist into her palm determinedly deciding that she would go visit her friend after this episode and drag him to watch. He needed to see that everyone was his friend! Toriel glanced over and saw her daughter looking at the small ghost on the screen with determination and laughed. She nudged Sans and whispered “Looks like Frisk is planning something”

He looked over and grinned “Yup, I wonder what it is and if it has something to do with a certain ghost on the screen.”

**“Did I do anything?” Jack questioned**

***Napstablook just looks a little better**

Frisk smiled at that “Good, Blooky needs all the cheering that he can take!” she cheered.

**“Kay can’t spare you yet, let’s cheer you again”**

***You told Napstablook a little joke**

**“Um- How- how do um astronauts get ready for a party..They planet!” he finished awkwardly as he scratched behind his ear. He snapped his fingers together before scowling**

All the monsters laughed

“Well it was a good try but I don't think that, that's how the joke is supposed to go” said Sans snickering

“Well he tried!” reasoned Frisk, laughing hard.

**“Fuck! I think I messed the joke up!”**

“Oh you think?!” Sans laughed shaking his head.

**“Heh” laughed the ghost quietly before he started to attack again. Once again he started to cry.**

**“Oh shit! Your tears again, these are really hard to dodge” he yelped as he tried not to get hit but unfortunately for him, he was unsuccessful.**

**“God almighty!”**

**“Ugh, I’m loosing a lot of health”**

“Yeah he is, it would suck if he had to start all over again.” commented Frisk with a frown as his health bar with down more

“Well he has to be more careful” Alphys said

“Those tears look really hard to dodge though” Toriel replied

“Napstablook really is a strong monster” smiled Sans

This made all the monsters grin, if he was strong then they knew that he could deal with anything. Maybe telling him this, it would improve his mood.

***Cheering seems to have improved Napstablook’s mood again**

**This sentence caused Jack’s jaw to drop and he clicked  the MERCY button but his name wasn’t yellow yet.**

**“I can’t spare you yet though, um cheer...We will keep cheering you!”**

***Napstablook wants to show you something**

All the monsters adopted a confused look on their face

“I wonder what he wants to show him” commented Frisk

“OH! MAYBE IT’S SPAGHETTI!” cried Papyrus with a big grin on his face

Frisk laughed and shook her head “No, I dont think thats it papy, where would he be hiding it.”

This caused Papyrus to grumble and look away, crossing his arms over his chest

“I STILL THINK ITS PASTA”

**This caused Jack to look towards the screen and start clapping his hands rapidly**

**“ Everyone cheer on Napstablook! Yoo! Napstablook YEAH!” he cheered**

**“Hugs for Napstablook! Let’s cheer him up! He is a sad little ghost” he said putting his arms out for a hug for the camera**

The monsters laughed and started to cheer the little ghost right along with the Irishman, they loved how loving he was and even though there was a ghost, he didn't freaked out but he wanted to cheer the little monster on.

**“Let me try..” whispered the ghost before he started to cry again but instead of his tears coming down into the box, they flew up towards his head and started to form a little top hat.**

Frisk covered her mouth and giggled as she saw what the little ghost was doing

"Aw!! I just want to cuddle him!" **  
**

**This caused a surprised look to come to Jack’s face before the little ghost continued talking**

**“I call it “Dapper blook”**

"That is an adorable name! It's adorable just like him!" Toriel said with a smile.

**“Oh!” gasped Jack**

**“Do you like it?” whispered the ghost**

**“I really do!” grinned Jack**

"Good! I had a feeling that he would like it but i just wanted to make sure!" Sans said

"He is a sweet guy, don't worry!" Frisk said

***Napstablook eagerly awaits your response.**

**“Um I can't spare you yet so Can i flirt? Imma flirt!” he said before clicking flirt.**

**“Oh no..” the ghost whispered**

Sans shook his head and laughed   
"Blooky probably panicked because he doesn't have a lot of other monsters flirting with him"

"I will flirt with him!" The human girl  said with a huge smile, this caused the monsters in the room to crack up.

"Little one, you are too young!" Toriel said with a laugh

"Well I am still going to!" she said determinedly 

 

**Jack’s jaw dropped as the fight faded away and it came back to where the little ghost was resting on the little pile of red leaves**

**“Oh no!” Jack said, panicking**

**“I usually come to the RUINS  because there’s nobody around..” Napstablook said before continuing**

**“But today I met somebody nice.. oh I'm rambling again, i'll get out of your way.” he whispered before slowly disappearing.**

**“ Did I do something wrong?” he asked**

**“ The music instantly stopped when I flirted with them so I thought I came on too strong” he said as he moved past the spot where the ghost was.**

"Aw he is panicking not because there is a ghost but if he came on to strong!" Toriel said with disblief.

"Well he is a really nice guy!" Frisk said with a grin **.**

**“What age am I?! Why am I flirting with these creatures?” he asked as he went through the door. He came into a room that had three frogs in it along with a sign post.**

"Exactly"  thought Toriel with a smirk.

**He went up to the sign post and  read it**

**“Okay there is little king frogs in here**

***Did you miss it?**

***Spider bakesale down and to the right.**

***Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders, of spiders**

"Hopefully he does that because if he does and if he does get in a fight with Muffet, it might make her happy.." commented Sans; the only monster besides Frisk that had met the spider.

**“Actually” said Jack before putting on his best announcer voice and shouting**

**“COME EAT FOOD MADE BY SPIDERS, FOR SPIDERS, OF SPIDERS, there I sold it better! Now you want to go don't you?" He asked before moving out of the room and going to the right**

"I actually kinda want to now" Frisk commented looking back and forth. 

"We can go to get some sweets from Muffet soon sweetie!" Toriel nodded towards the girl

Frisk nodded happily "Yay! Thank you!"

**"I'm going to go, actually i am going to eat the monster candy"**

***You ate the Monster Candy**

"Why is he wasting his items when he can just go save and get his health back?" Alphys said with a raised eyebrow.

Several monsters shrugged, "If he wants to waste his items, then go for it" Sans said.

***Your HP was maxed out.**

**"Sweet! Now i can go fight a bunch of dudes again!" he cheered as he got into a small room with a sign post in the middle and two webs. They were both different sizes one small and  the other fairly large.**

**"Oh spider bake sale!"**

***Spider Bake sale**

***All proceeds go to real spiders**

**He went up to the small web and clicked on it**

***Leave 7 G in the web?**

**"No cause i only have 6!"**

The monsters winced as he didn't leave money in the web

"Ah.That might be a problem.." Sans frowned.

**He then went up to the bigger web and clicked on it**

***Leave 18 G in the web**

**"No! That's 3 times more than i have!" he cried before making his way out of the room and back into the other one with the frogs.**

"Okay I can understand that one but he still needs to go and "fight" monsters to get some more money" Alphys said.

**He went up to the first frog and clicked on it**

***Rib-bit, rib-bit ( Sigh, My friend never listens to me! Whenever I talk, they skip through my words by pressing x!)**

**"Should I press something else then?" Jack asked hesitantly**

**"Aw that's what i'm doing!" he said looking down at his controller**

**"That's right....... Pressing x...Oh no not you to!" he said as Jack accidentally skipped over his words.**

**"Aw that's so sad!" Jack laughed before moving on to the next frog in the room.**

**"Rib-bit, rib-bit I heard using "F4" can make you have a full screen**

**"It can but its going to mess up my capture, maybe later, or next episode, I don't know, I'm kinda scared because i don't want to mess up anything.**

**The frog continued to talk**

**"But what does F4 stand for? Four frogs? I have only seen a maximum of three frogs in this room, this is troubling to say the least Rib-bit!"**

**"Okay...Hi!" he said as he finished talking to the second frog and finally came to the last one**

**Rib-bit Rib-bit! I have heard you are quite merciful for a human!**

**" Surely you know by now that a monster wears a yellow name when you can spare it?**

**"Okay i got it! I kinda got it already when those frogs came up one of them had a yellow name when I flirted with it."**

***What do you think of that?**

***Very helpful or It's bad**

**"It's  very helpful!" Jack said and clicked on that option**

**"it is rather helpful! Remember sparing is just saying that you wont fight! Maybe one day, you will have to do it even if the name isn't yellow"**

"That' some foreshadowing there" Alphys said with a laugh

"Really?" Frisk said with a raised eyebrow

"Yup, I'll tell you when it comes up"

**"Okay! Oh Toriel!" He said in surprise as his cell was ringing**

**"Hello! I just realized that It had been awhile since I cleaned up, I was not expecting to have company any time soon, you may find little things lying around here and there. You may pick them up but do not carry more than you need, Someday you might see something you might like, you will want to leave room in your pocket for said item" she said before hanging up**

**"Okay so it has a weight system?" he asked before heading into the next room. There were certain parts of this room that had worn floors but other spots looked like they were perfectly fine. He went up to a small sign on the wall**

***There is just one switch**

**He went to the spikes that blocked the door before looking at them in confusion before moving back**

**"Okay.. which hole to I use?" he asked as he walked back but was automatically dragged into a fight as a explanation point appeared above his head.**

Sans snickered as a dirty thought went through his mind, Toriel frowned and nudged him "Don't have those thoughts in front of Frisk!"

"I didn't say anything!" He protested.

"Well still!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

***Misgosp crawled up close!**

**"Woah your new" he said inspecting the new monster.**

**"Misgosp , or meesgosp..Like a misqito and a wasp together? Well I can lie with the Moldsmal to make him go away" he said and lie immobile with the jelly like creature**

**"Sexy wiggle" he giggled glancing at the screen and raising his eyebrows before screaming out "FUCK!" as he was attacked by little flies.**

"Still not that good at fighting monsters" Frisk sweatdropped.

"Nope!" Sans grinned.

**"CHRIST ON A BIKE!" he screamed before clicking ACT**

***The smell of lime gelatin wafts through the air**

**"Um, oh I have to flirt with the moldsmal!" he said as he completely missed the fact that the name was already yellow.**

The monsters face palmed

"Wow, he needs to pay attention" Alphys said trying not to laugh.

"Or get better at the game" commented Toriel.

"Nah I don't think that this game requires skill, just have to be good at dodging" Alphys said quickly.

**"sexy wiggle" he grinned before yelping as several more flies came after him, in turn he completely missed what the little Misgosp said.**

**"Aw shit! I missed what the other guy said!" he cried out.**

**"Um okay can i spare you?" he asked before finding out that he could and he spared the Moldsmal, the small jelly like creature fading away to the background. Now that the little Misgosp was all alone, a grin came onto his features and he began to swing his arms in a circletor manner.**

**"Swing your arms baby!" The monster said**

**"No! I don't want to!" Jack yelled and moved his heart away before realizing that the attacks weren't even coming after him. The monster just stood in the middle of the box and swung his arms around**

**"Is- Is he dancing?" Jack said, one eyebrow up in surprise.**

***Misgosp doesn't have a care in the world!**

**"Can I spare you?" The Irishman said before clicking and finding that he could.**

***You won!**

***You earned 0 XP and 3 Gold!**

**"What could I do to spare him? He didn't do anything but dance?" Jack said before bursting out in song**

**"WE CAN DANCE IF WE WANT TO, WE CAN LEAVE YOU FRIENDS BEHIND!"**

**The fight then faded.**

 


	3. Undertale Show some mercy! Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, it's just that school has been kinda kicking my butt lately and to be honest, i haven't felt all that motivated but I will suck it up and give you guys two chapters instead of one! I am so happy and grateful for all the love that this story has been getting! So once again let's get this show on the road! I do NOT own anything in this story! This is all for entertainment!

The monsters woke up the following morning an made their way down to the couch to start the rest of the episode.

"Are you guys ready?" Alphys asked "We are going to try and finish the rest of this episode." All the monsters nodded and the yellow monster clicked the play button.The rest of the monsters got comfortable on the couch. Toriel pulled Frisk to her side, the little human girl getting comfortable. 

 **The** **fight faded away and it came back to the purple room that he had started out in. Jack moved his character to the bottom right part of the crumbling floor and the floor broke throwing Sam into the darkness below.**

**"I'll go down here and see what happens" He said**

**"** Are you sure that is wise?" questioned Alphys "Anything can come and attack him..."

"Well at least he is exploring, so he knows more about where he is" Frisk mumbled.

"YOU ARE CORRECT HUMAN! HE IS BEING SMART!" commented Papyrus.

Everyone winced at his loud voice, it was really early in the morning and they couldn't understand why he had so much energy.

 

 **He then fell to the floor** **and he was in the bottom right room. There were some red leaves on the floor that only covered half and in the corner was a carrot that was sticking out of the ground. He pointed to the screen even though the viewers couldn't see it.**

 **"** d-does anyone else see the carrot?" Alphy asked a worried frown on her face

"Don't worry, harmless monsters come into the underground everyday." Toriel commented.

"Yeah I guess" she said.

**"Alright, I'll go to the bottom left one then." The Irishman said, the room next to them was similar to the room that he was in, the only thing that was different was that there was Blooky. As he was walking to the door, he somehow managed to clip the edge of the carrot and get sucked into a fight. He gasped as he was dragged into the fight before crying out**

**"I'm Fighting a carrot!"**

Sans snorted drawing attention to himself from the other monsters

"Sorry but what a thing to say"

The other monster snickered as they got what he said.

***Vegetoid came out of the earth!**

**"Oh fuck...Let's check him" he mumbled to himself as he clicked the check option.**

***Vegetoid- ATK 6 DEF 6**

***Serving Size: 1 Monster**

***Not monitored by the USDA.**

**"The USDA? I don't know what that is!" Jack said**

**"Farmed Locally, very locally" The carrot said with a grin  upon it's face.**

**"Oh shit, oh balls! Some of these guys are  hard!" He whined before the carrot interrupted him and cackled softly to itself.**

**"Yeah cause they are monsters" mumbled the sleepy human.**

Toriel nodded " Not all monsters are easy, some are kind of hard.

**"Um let's talk to him, see what happens, I'm kinda running out of options" he said. The carrot though smirked at him and replied with**

**"Plants can't talk dummy!" Jack couldn't say anything back however because as soon as the veggie monster said that it threw several attacks at the man.**

**"Fuck!" he squeaked and hissed as his health bar went down to 6.**

**"I'm loosing a lot of health" The Irishman said with dread**

***Vegetoid's here for your health.**

**"Maybe I should devour you?" he said and clicked on that option but couldn't do it because the monster wasn't weakened enough.**

"Woah, i hope he doesn't kill the monsters" Sans said with narrowed eyes.

" I dont think so..." Toriel commented.

**When that message came onto the  screen, Jack gasped as he realized what that meant and what he could do.**

**"Part of a complete breakfast!" cried the monster before throwing more attacks at the human.**

**"Fuck! Fuck!" Jack cried as  he managed to somehow dodge all the attacks coming his way.**

Toriel frowned and  resisted the urge to cover Frisk's ears. Sans saw this and put a hand gently on hers and rubbed it. 

"Its okay" he mouthed at her and she nodded.

**"Christ almighty! I'm going to have to do something!" Jack said before clicking the dinner button.**

***You pat your stomach**

***Vegetoid offers a health meal!**

**"Eat your greens!"**

**This time however there was green veggies mixed in with the white ones.**

**"Oh god! Shit!" he said as he ended up getting hit again and his health went even lower but he still managed to get the green veggie before it went out of his reach. Although he got hit again managing to once again bring his health bar to four.**

"Wow he needs to work on dodging because getting that green veggie was kinda a waste of time" Alphys said

"It might not because maybe he can spare him now" Sans reasoned.

**"Was that health?" he said before looking at the camera and saying " I think so. I think that gave me back health. He clicked on the act button once more and found that he could spare the veggie creature.**

**"Okay now I can spare him! " he said bouncing in his seat once more going up the stairs.**

"See?" he raised his eyebrows at Alphy, who rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

**"Shit I'm really low on health." He said putting his hand to his hand.**

**"I don't have anymore monster candies" he said before going to the middle part that had the crumbling floor.**

"He can't afford to get hit anymore or get into fights, he should have saved his candies.." Toriel commented

"Hopefully he is smart and avoids the fights as much as he can" Alphys said.  
The monsters looked at each other and shook their heads. There is no way that he could avoid fights, mostly because he is really unlucky. 

**"Should I go talk to this dude?" he said as he fell. He also fake screamed as he went down.**

**"Ahhhhh!" He cried**

"Wow that was really convincing"  Frisk rolled her eyes. Toriel hit her gently on her arm " I think that was the point little one, he is trying to be funny.

"I guess." She shrugged.

**" I want to see what this is.." he said as he went up to Blooky, who was lying on the ground.**

**"I fell down a hole... now I cant get up.." whispered the ghost.**

" I never noticed how dramatic Blooky was!" Frisk giggled as she watched the small ghost pretend to be dead.

"Well maybe we can spend more time with him and find out how dramatic he can be" laughed Toriel.

**"Go on without me" he started before saying "Wait, ghosts can fly can't they?" he asked before drifting up and going through the ceiling. This caused Jack to laugh  
**

This caused all the monsters to laugh " Lets invite Blooky over to watch this with us!" The other monsters nodded.

**"Bye!" He said " What was that all about?" He then went up the stairs being extra careful about his health. He then fell into the hole that had the switch against the wall.**

**"I can't afford to fight anyone" Jack said before  seeing the Veggie monster that was sticking up from the ground in the other room.**

**"Did i do it?" he asked and flinched as the whole room shook. After that he went back up the stairs and saw that the spikes once guarding the door disappeared. He stopped and put his finger to his lips.**

**"I kinda want to search around though" he said conflicted.**

**"But then again I don't, maybe I can come back" he said before going into the next room that had pillars and different colored switches in it. He went up to the sign that resting  on  the wall and clicked on it.**

***The far door is  not an exit.**

***It simply marks a rotation in perspective.**

**He got a confused look on his face before saying "Alright well I gotta go pee! Hold on a second! Sorry!" he giggled before throwing off his head phones and leaving the room. Silence filled the room.**

All the monster gave each other confused looks 

"W-Wait what?" Alphy stammered. 

"is he gone?" Sans said with confusion

"WHERE DID THE HUMAN GO?" Papyrus asked, titling his head confused

"Maybe he will come back.." Frisk reasoned.

***Five minutes Later!***

Soon he came back and slid his headphones back on.

All the monsters had left to go to other things and Alphys looked up from reading a manga. She perked up and called back her friends

"HEY GUYS! H-HES BACK!" All the monsters scrambled back over.

**"Alright I'm back! Note to self! Pee before re- actually I did pee before i recorded, I just drank a lot. Okay what do you say?" he said as he went up to the blue switch next to a pillar.**

**"** I guess that explains that" Alphys said.

***Its a blue switch! Press it?**

***Yes**

***No**

**"No..." said the Irishman**

**"I don't know what these do yet"**

"Smart" Commented Alphys.

**he said before exploring further into the room. Unfortunately he was dragged into a fight by a monster.**

"Not smart" sweatdropped the monsters

"Well i guess it cant be helped" Frisk said.

**This monster was small and a circle with stubby little arms and legs along with sharp looking horns sticking from his head. The unique thing about this monster  though was that he only had one eye instead of two.**

Frisk cooed to the monster on the screen "Aww he is so adorable!" she commented. This caused the monsters to laugh the look on her face.

***Loox drew near!**

**"Aw noo, I can't afford this!" he cried before clicking on the check button as he had no other option**

***Loox - ATK 6 DEF 6**

***Don't pick on him.**

***Family name: Eyewalker.**

**"Please don't pick on me." whispered the monster nervously before attacking the child.**

**"Ah! Avoid all the shit! Avoid all the shit!" Jack said and cheered when he got away without losing any of his health.**

Frisk cheered really loudly along with Pappy when Jack didn't get hit and take damage. 

"Aww hes growing up!" Teased Frisk.

The monsters laughed.

**"Okay so don't pick on!" he said clicking that option. That made the monster happy and he smiled before saying**

"I'm glad that he isnt going around killing monsters" Frisk commented "Its also good that he didn't hurt that one because he is so adorable!" **  
**

**"Finally someone gets it!" but even though he got it, the monster still threw attacks at the human and had Jack squeaking as he dodged all the attacks.**

**"Looxs! I didn't pick on you! Don't pick on me!"**

The monsters frowned " But he didn't pick on him so why is the monster still attacking him?" Alphy asked.

"Well maybe he still thinks that he will pick on him even though he didn't pick on him the first time."

"Well that's dumb" Frisk said

"Well maybe now he can spare him" Toriel said " There seems to be a pattern to this."

***Loox is staring right through you**

**"Okay I can spare him" he said as he saw his name was yellow now.**

**"Oh thank god" he sighed in relief before looking at the camera**

"Wow that must have been really hard for him when he is relieved that the fight is over" Alphys said

"It must be harder than it looks" Frisk said.

**"There seem to be different tactics that you can do, I can fight all of them but i want to spare them all, I want to be a nice person."**

The monsters smiled at this, they were started to really like this human, he was kind and he wouldn't murder innocent monsters.

**The fight faded and  he came back to the purple room with pillars in them and found that spikes didn't guard this door. Coming into the next room he saw that the room was rotated and had the same colored switches and pillars.**

**"I don't know what I just did" he whispered throwing the camera  a confused look.**

**He walked to the center of the room before exploring and seeing if that would help him find out what to do.**

**"Okay..so do I have to...Okay?" he said utterly confused as he put a finger to his mouth thinking about what he had to do.**

"Does he not know that the room is just rotated?" Alphys said with a confused look.

"He- he is kinda slow" commented Sans.

**"So the blue guy isn't he but the red and the green is" he said before going up to another sign on the wall but before he could click on it he was dragged into another fight**

**"Shit! Please be another Loox" he swore before cheering as he found out that it was indeed another one eyed monster.**

"Wait I thought that he didn't like those monsters because they are hard to fight.." Frisk questioned.

"Well I guess he would take that monster over any of the other ones, Loox are kinda easy but hard at the same time, if that makes sense" Alphy said causing all the other monsters to nod.

He clicked on Act quickly and then Don't pick on.

**"Finally someone gets it!" whispered the monster before throwing attacks at him**

**"Okay avoid all his shit! His stuff isn't that hard to avoid, compared to the Vegetoid though! He was an ass!" he said as he spared the monster.**

***You won!**

*** You earned 0 XP and 5 Gold.**

**"I got 5 gold, I have a lot of gold now" he commented before clicking on the sign on the wall.**

***If you can read this click on the blue switch.**

**"Okay! so this is a thing about perspective!" He said before going into the other room and clicking the switch but finding out that it did nothing.**

**"Did nothing happen?" he asked confused before going into the room that he just left.**

"Wrong switch" Commented Alphys.

**"Shit..." he came up to the yellow switch before the ground opened up beneath him and he fell in.**

The monsters tensed, they didn't want him to see him get hurt.

**"Oh no!" screamed Jack not wanting to encounter another monster and that causing him to die. He found himself in a room and standing in the middle of a pile of leaves. In front of him was a door that he went up.**

**"Where am I know?" he asked before finding himself back in the start of the room. He was really confused so  he decided to look at the sign again.**

***The Far door is not an exit.**

***It simply marks a rotation in perspective.**

**"So, a rotation in perspective." he sighed before going up to the yellow switch and clicked on it but nothing happened.**

"He really needs to pay more attention" commented Frisk with a raised eyebrow.

"This is going to be a long playthrough if he gets confused like this over the simple things" Said Alphys with a frown.

"No, he will probably get better" laughed Sans

**He then went up to the red switch but before he could press it, he got dragged into a fight, this time it was against a moldsmal and a misgosp.**

**"Oh no" he worried "I can spare the moldsmal right away though.**

**"Being me is the best!" the little bug monster said with a giant grin on it's face**

**"Just going to chill out and dance" Jack said before dancing a little.**

This made the monsters laugh and smile.

"He is really good with the little monsters" smiled Frisk.

**"Sweet that was easy!" he said as he spared the bug. He clicked on the red switch but nothing happened.**

**"Fuck!" he said going into the next room, he then went up to the red switch but fell through a hole again.**

**"Fuck!" The brown haired man said before climbing the stairs again.**

**"I don't know what to do! It's probably really easy though!" he said in frustration.**

"It is" said Alphys.

**"Okay so you are like green red blue" he said pointing to each as he said them. "Maybe you are all switched around when I go into the next room."**

Cheering came from the monsters! 

"Maybe he finally gets it!" laughed Sans

***You notice that there is a blue switch behind the top pillar.**

**Jack sighed and got a look on his face that just screamed "Done  with this shit"**

This made the monsters laugh harder and  nod

"He looks completely done with how dumb that he was!"

"Well to be honest, he really wasn't paying that much attention" Alphys said.

The monsters nodded at the yellow monster.

**He went behind the pillar and clicked on the blue switch and he heard a clicking sound.**

**"Yay! I did it!" The human moved towards the next room and shrugged at the camera.**

**"I don't know why or how." he went up to another sign that was on the wall.**

Alphys sighed and hung her head,

"He still doesn't get it?  Even after all the problems and time that he went through?" 

"Yup" drawled Sans.

 ***If you can read this** , **press the red switch.**

**He quickly found the red switch because it wasn't hidden behind anything like the blue switch was.**

**"Am i supposed to trust you?" he said giving a look to the game before clicking the switch and was immediately dragged into another fight as he tried to walk away.**

**"It seems like you are against me or you should be trying to trick me" he said talking to the game like it was real. He was going against a Loox  and he didn't lose any health this time.**

Toriel rose an eyebrow

"Wow he is being really smart by not trusting everything that he sees.."

"But sometimes you need to trust things" commented Frisk looking at Toriel with a smile.

"Maybe in the future, he will come to trust me" The goat monster said with a laugh.

"This is all the battle stuff that you need to do, like just not get it."

**"Wait do I have any other items?" he questioned before trying to click on the item button but finding nothing.**

**"This is bad, fuck!" he said before going into the next door.**

**"I can't afford to fight anymore!" He once again went up to the sign.**

***If you can read this press the green switch**

**He went looking for the green switch,**

**"Oh shit,I don't, is it showing me the perspective and I'm just not getting it?" he said before going behind a random pillar**

"Still?!" cried Alphys with a distressed look on her face.

**"Well I am picking this one!" This however proved to be a mistake as he was dropped down into a hole and deposited right back at the beginning.**

**"Oh god I am at the very beginning! Is it still open?" he said before finding out that it was and quickly making his way through all the rooms that he previously went through.**

**"Keep on running! Just keep on running! Alright so left switch this time" he said as he made it to the room that he was at.**

**"Aww but it's going to give me a battle!" he said before clicking the switch and finding out that the spikes keeping the door closed off dropped away.**

**"I was lucky, I didn't see what switch it was when I was looking at it! Fuck" he cursed as a moldsmal and a misgosp attacked at once.**

**He immeditly spared the Moldsmal and let the little bug monster dance around and be himself**

**"Oh your just going to dance around! Be yourself! Sweet little Misgosp!" he cheered before sparing him  as soon as he was done with his dance.**

**"There we go! I still have to figure this out, you guys in the comments have to tell me if I am doing something good or bad" he said before making his way into the next room. This room was large and very open at the start had some green leaves blocking your path and the road split two ways. One way had some red leaves covering the path.**

**"Am I free? I don't know if I should be walking on the red leaves" he said before taking the leaf covered path. The** re where the road ended stood a black tree with red leaves littering the bottom.  
The monsters laughed "It's cute that he is still worrying that he should be stepping on the leaves!" Toriel cooed.

**"Oh dear, that took longer than i thought it would" came a sweet voice. Toriel came out and stood next to the tree before fishing out her cell and putting it against her ear, however it only rang once before she noticed Sam standing there.**

**"Are you ringing me?" Jack asked**

**Quickly hanging up, she rushed over to the small human child.**

**"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" She asked, worry coating her tone**

This made the monsters laugh and Sans looked at her with a grin,

"Aww you are such a mother hen!" teased Sans

Toriel huffed and looked away her face adorned with a blush.

**"There there, I will heal you, I shouldn't have left you alone, it was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this! Err Well i suppose i cannot hide it any longer. Come small one!" she said a smile blooming on her face before making her way into her house.**

"It wasn't irresponsible!" cried the human with an outraged look on her face.

"Yeah!" nodded the yellow monster " You wouldn't have left him if you didn't think that he couldn't care for himself!'

"He did pretty good for himself" Sans commented.

**"I wonder if I would have stayed there that she would have came back for me, I mean I doubt it but..." He said before moving towards the house.**

Toriel huffed and crossed her arms

"I would have!" she said in outrage.

Sans laughed and put a hand on her arm " It's okay, he didn't know that. He just met you after all."

"I guess your right but he still should have some faith in me!" she said still a little annoyed but better.

**"It would have been funny if it did" he then sighed in relief as  the the house had leaves outside of it and resting on those leaves was a small shimmering yellow diamond.**

**"Ah I can heal!"**

***(Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.)**

***File saved!**

**"Lets keep on moving along!" he said before going into the door and meeting Toriel in the hallway.**

**"Do you smell that?" She asked and before he could give her an answer continued on,**

**"Surprise! It is a butterscotch, cinnamon pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival! I want you to have a nice time living here!" she said**

"Aww! you are such a good mom Tori!" Sans teased.

"I try to be!" Toriel giggled.

**"So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight!"**

**This caused Jack to give a grossed out look at the camera**

**"Eww, I don't want no snail pie!"**

Toriel frowned " Why doesn't he want any snail pie?" she looked over at Frisk "You like my snail pie right?" she asked

Frisk gulped before nodding hastily " y-yeah of course!"

**"Here I have another surprise for you!" she said before moving down a hallway to the right.**

**"Is it a sword?" he asked "I'm going to look around a little!"** **he said before moving to the left instead of following her.**

"A sword?" cried Toriel " I am not giving my son a sword!"

This sentence caused the monsters to adopt a curious yet confused look on their face.

"You think of him as your son already?" Sans said

"Of course, I do!" she said

This caused the monsters to laugh, of course the sweet goat monster already thought of Jack as her son even though she barely met him. That was just part of her personality.

**"I assume that I wont-" he got cut off as he came to a cozy looking room**

**"Aw this is nice!" he smiled**

**The room had a brown table that seated four people and on that table had some dying flowers. There was a fire place that had  a nice hot fire burning inside of it and next to the fireplace was a bookcase stuffed with old looking books. He went up to the bookcase and grabbed a random book, once he got a clear look at it, it looked like a history book**

***Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated.**

***Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end.**

***This was our new home, which we named "Home" This caused Jack to laugh and look at the camera**

The monsters snorted while Toriel  rolled her eyes at how dumb her ex was.

***As great as our king is, he is pretty lousy at names**

Toriel nodded when the other monsters weren't looking.

 **Jack laughed even harder, a big smile on his face. He went over to some fire pokers that were resting on a rack besides the** **bookshelf**

***The ends of the tools have been filed down to make them safer.**

**The man nodded and went over to the fireplace to examine it.**

**"Aw nice warm fire!"**

***The fire isn't burning hot.**

***Just pleasantly warm.**

***You could put your hand inside.**

**"Don't do that!" scolded Jack before going over to the large recliner that was sitting besides the fireplace, far enough that you wouldn't be harmed but close enough that you could still feel the warmth.**

"Aww he doesn't want his character to be hurt!" Toriel smiled

"That is really cute, him being that close to his character already" commented Alphys " Usually it takes a little before the person playing gets used and protective over their character!"

"Well not with him and I like that!" Frisk giggled.

***(Seems like right size for Toriel)***

**Walking over to the table, he looked at it for a couple of seconds before going into the kitchen,**

**"Let's steal all your shit!"**

"Woah!" Frisk said with a gasp.

"That was a really big change of heart" Toriel said with a frown.

"He probably is just kidding" Sans soothed her.

**He said before opening up the fridge and finding a candy bar in there, this made Jack raise his eyebrows before pleading**

**"Can I have it?"**

Toriel shook her head "Alright, I guess he was just kidding but as long as he doesn't actually stealing anything!"

"He probably wasn't"

**Going over he checked out the sink and found that there was white fur stuck in the drain clogging the sink.**

Frisk stuck out her tongue, grossed out before looking at her mom for explanation.

The goat monster shrugged sheepishly "Sometimes when I cook, my fur...kinda comes off." She trailed off before looking at her panicking daughter.

"No! No! I promise that I pick up all the fur that falls on the floor!" She made sure that Frisk heard her said floor to reassure her that none has ever gotten into the food.

**"Aww" he laughed before seeing the pie on the counter and making a beeline for it.**

***What a nice smell!**

***Too hot  to eat though!**

**"That's MY cinnamon butterscotch pie!"**

The monsters laughed

'I think that he can't wait for the pie to be finished" 

**"I'm going to eat that up! Imma have a nice time eating that up!"**

**"Lets just go find Toriel, see whats up!"**

**he said before going to the living room and finally going to the hallway that Toriel went to.**

**The goat mom spotted him walking towards her and said "This is it" Gently grabbing Sam' hand she lead him to the first door. Toriel grabbing little Sam's hand made Jack coo**

**"Aw! I like the way she grabs your hand!"**

Toriel blushed a bright red and ducked her head, the laughs of the other monsters echoing in her ears. Frisk giggled and hugged on to her mother from behind.

"Your the best mom ever!" she whispered into her ear.

**Toriel continued to speak "A room of your own! I hope you like it!" She rested her hand on the human's head and gently began to rub.**

Frisk giggled and hugged tighter to her mom.

Toriel wanted to defend herself "I just wanted him to have the best time and be comfortable while he was in the underground!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they will have a great time in the underground, with you taking care of him that is!"

**Once again this made Jack coo, he just couldn't all the cuteness in the game!. He put his hand up to mimic what she did.**

**However she smelled the air and found a burning smell in the house**

**"is something burning? Make yourself at home!" she said before rushing to the kitchen.**

All the monsters perked up before looking at Toriel worriedly, however the monster laughed it off before saying

"It's okay, the pie is probably just was in the oven too long!"

" THIS IS WHY YOU NEED THE HELP OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said putting a hand onto his chest and posing

Toriel laughed before nodding "Alright Papy you can show me how to cook and help me!"

Frisk rose and eyebrow before looking at her mom "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

The goat mom shook her head and motioned towards the skeleton. "Don't you see how happy he is? Trust me, this is fine"

Frisk looked at Papy and saw that he was grinning and writing down recipes for spaghetti in a little notebook"

**This made the man laugh before saying " I don't know if i should trust Toriel yet... This game was immediately was like aw- I'm going to be your friend, DIE! So I don't know if Toriel is going to be like, here have a butterscotch pie and shiv you in your sleep. I hope not, I like Toriel."**

Toriel pouted and shook her head

"He can trust me! I'm not like that!"

"Well he is right about one thing, you really CAN NOT trust anyone at first."

**And with that he went into the room, there was a one person bed resting in the corner and at the foot of the bed was a toy box filled with small toys, next to that sat  two duck plush toys. Behind the bed stood a lamp. Right next to the bed was a dresser and a small table next to that with a couple of photos resting on top of it. A chest was sitting next to that and on the wall was a picture of a flower. The floor was wood and a small rug was on the floor. He went up to the picture frame.**

***(An empty photo frame**

***( It's really dusty..)**

Frisk gasped and covered her mouth before a thought crossed her mind, dust.. isn't that like monster blood? I hope that isn't what it is.

The other monsters tensed as they saw that line of text. 

"I guess, it will have to be investigated later" thought Sans with a frown.

**He went over to the chest and knelled down to check it out finding it filled with different kid shoe sizes. Going over the wall he took a look at the flower picture taped to the wall. After that he found that the day tired him out more than he though it would and he went over to the dresser to see if he could change clothes**

**"Can I get more clothes? No? Can I go to bed?" he questioned before going over to the bed and clicking on it, his character jumping into the bed.**

**"I went to bed!"**

The tension in the room was still really high but they were kinda amused at how a simple action like going to bed would make the man so happy.

**He saw a plate of the pie that she was cooking and went over to it and picked it up**

***You found a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie!**

**Jack made little eating noises.**

**"Can i go back to bed?" he said before jumping back into bed and falling asleep**

Toriel frowned "It's not good to eat before you go back to bed."

**"That's adorable! Alright let's head out!" he said before going further down the hallway and into the next open door.**

**"Is this Toriel's room? Looks like it"he said  before walking out and doing even further. He went to the next door but a sign was on it.**

***Room under renovations!**

**He moved his character to the mirror before saying "Aww look how cute I am!" he ran his character around in a circle before going back**

**" I look like Brock, like i have my eyes closed content with stuff. Alright let's go find Toriel."**

"Brock?" Alphys said with a frown and Frisk was the one who answered her

"It's a character in a game called "Pokemon" I will show it to you later!"

**"Torieelll!!" he called out her name before finding her in the living room reading a book, a pair of reading glasses restin on her nose.**

Sans blushed as he saw how pretty Toriel looked with glasses on her face. Frisk caught the look and snickered to herself. The skeleton had it hard over her adoptive mother.

**"Aw! She reminds me of a character from Arthur"**

**Toriel spotted him and beckoned him to come over**

**"Up already I see?" she said before she got nervous**

**"Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here, there are so many old books I want to share! I want to show you my favorite bug hunting spot! I have also prepared a curriculum for your education, This may come as a surprise to you  but i have always wanted to be a teacher!"**

"Wow you really went all out with him living there" Alphys said surprised but she should have known because Toriel was just a kind monster, that was what her personality is.

"Yeah! I really wanted him to feel at home!"

**"Okay so I fell from the heavens! From the glorious above world with the humans down below where the monsters are afraid of human attacks but they just accepted me? Like you fought a war with humans and suddenly you were like Hey! Hello! here have some pie!" He questioned.**

The monsters frowned and shook their heads

"You know he has a point" Alphys frowned.

"Well the first monster that found him was Toriel so I doubt that she would have done any harm to him and while she might that doesn't mean that if he goes out of the underground, that their wont be other monsters that will attack him"

Toriel frowned "Then I won't let them get out of the underground"

No one wanted to tell her that, that might not be possible because he might want to get out of the underground sometime and see what their was else to see.

"Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising, still I am glad to have you here! Oh did you want something?" He said in a goofy voice before messing it up

**"Ugh I'm Sorry why do I always find it hard to read stuff when I am doing voices"**

***What is it?**

***Nothing or When can i go home?**

**He clicked on the when can i go home one and that startled goat mom**

**"W-what? This is your home now? Um would you like to hear about this book I am reading? Its called 72 uses for snails? How about it?**

The monsters tensed and wondered how this was going to go down. Frisk had a deep frown on her face, she didn't want her mother to be hurt and hopefully this ended peacefully.

***Sure or How to exit the RUINS**

**"Sure lets hear all about the snails!**

The monsters sighed in relief and smiled.

**This answer pleased Toriel and caused her to grin "Did you know what snails sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting! Well bother me if you need anything else." She said before getting back to her book.**

**"Is that true? That snails flip their digestive systems? I don't even know what that means"**

The monsters laughed at the adorably confused look on his face.

**he said before going into the kitchen and finding the pie on the counter where it was before but this time it has a slice cut out of it.**

**"Aww the pie has one slice cut out of it.**

***The size of the pie intimidates you too much for you to eat it" snickering Jack went to go talk to Toriel again.**

Toriel laughed before shaking her head "If he wanted another piece, he could have just asked" she said with a fond smile.

**"What is it?" she asked**

**"How to exit the ruins?" This caused Goat mom to panic and quickly say**

**"I have to do something, stay here!" She set her book aside and took off her glasses before jumping up and hurrying out of the room.**

Frisk frowned and looked at her mother "A-are you okay?" she asked worriedly, taking her mothers hand and squeezing tightly. Toriel nodded with a shaking smile,

"Yes, little one. I am okay and I will be fine!" Frisk nodded but still frowning and climbed onto her mothers lap and curling up.

**"I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly before going into the hallway but instead of taking going in he went down the  stairs,**

Frisk laughed shakily "Aw at least, he is sorry about it" She said to her mother.

**"Lets check out the stairs, going down to the basement" he said. He got to the basement and it was just a long purple hallway and the music slowed down.**

**"See what I mean? Things just changed dramatically."**

The monsters tensed, not liking the seriousness that this was taking.

**He spotted Toriel and quickly made his way over to her " I knew you were down here!"**

**"You wish to know how to return "Home" do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it , no one will be able to leave, now be a good child and go upstairs.**

The monsters gasped before looking at the goat monster in disbelief causing her to look down with a sad look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want the child to get hurt.."She whispered. The monsters paused before all going over to the mom and hugging her.

"It's okay, we understand" they whispered.

**"See what I mean! I'm not trusting this shit! Toriel!" He called out for her before following her.**

**"Every human that falls down her meets the same fate, I have seen it again and again. They come, they leave, they die. You naive child, if you leave the RUINS. They Asgore will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room." The monster said as she walked away, a serious look on her face.**

Frisk sniffled and hugged her mom tighter in her arms, this would have made anyone really super protective she thought.

**"This got scary all of a sudden! No! I am the chosen one, I have to fix this!" he came up behind Toriel.**

The monsters tensed and even Toriel did because she didn't know the outcome of this.

"Please do not get hurt" she whispered.

"It's you, you wouldn't hurt an innocent child" Sans said confidently.

**"Do not try to stop me, this is your final warning!" she said before walking away once again.**

**"Yo, I'm going to follow you! Maybe I should have saved first." he wondered.**

Alphys face palmed "Yeah that probably would have been a good idea."

**"You want to leave so badly? Hmm, you are just like the others There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself!" This caused Jack to gasp as a look of horror came over his face.**

**"No!" he cried!**

**"Prove you are strong enough to survive!" she said determinedly . The screen faded away to black,Toriel and the door behind her still visible.**

**"No!! I have to fight Toriel!" he said with disbelief " I have to fight my mother!" he said**

Toriel smiled shakily as the Irishman didn't want to fight her,

"He is a good child.." she whispered.

***Toriel blocks the way.**

**"Okay.. UM check!"**

***Toriel - ATK 80 DEF 80**

***Knows whats best for you!**

**"ATTACK 80!? OH SHIT! BALLS!" he said as he tried to escape the attacks but ended up losing health right off the bat.**

"Wow you are really strong" teased Sans trying to get Tori out of her funk.

Toriel giggled and shook her head "Yup!"

Alphys smirked as they unintentionally started to flirt with each other.

**"Fucking hell! MOM! She is strong!"  
**

"Yeah!" cheered Frisk with a fist pump! She loved that her mom was so strong! That meant that she could protect the ones that she loved, even though she was fighting the Irishman that they have come to love so far.

***Toriel looks through you.**

**He started to dance to the music wildly and dancing, he then clicked talk as there was no other option.**

***You couldn't think of any conversation topics!**

**"I'm going to die! that's all that is going to happen!" He started to wildly go through the options panicking when he didn't know what to do.**

"He needs to calm down and think" Alphys said

'Yeah but he really doesn't want to be fighting his mother" Sans said with a frown.

Toriel flinched before the other monsters saw and they winced.

**"Um.."**

**Clicking talk once more**

***You tried to think of what  to say once more but...**

**"Fuck man!" he said as he got a good chunk of damage dealt to him and now his health was down to a measly 8.**

**"JESUS CHRIST!" he screamed as he died**

The monsters gasped as he died and Toriel felt the blood rush out of her face. The human girl gasped as her mother started to panic thinking that she had killed her son. She quickly shook her mother shoulders,

"No! Just keep watching! I'm sure that he is fine!" She tried to reason.

**GAME OVER!**

**You cannot give up just yet.**

**Sam!**

**Say determined!**

**"Thank you god!" he said " I think"**

**He got put right back to the start of the whole thing. The video then cut out and then cut back in to where he was in a fight with goat mom.**

***Toriel blocks the way!**

Toriel sighed in relief and laughed shakily, tears streaming down her cheeks. She took Frisk into her arms and hugged her tightly. Sans gently rubbed her arm before saying

"It's okay, this video is almost over and we can take a break.'

The goat mom nodded before closing her eyes and just holding onto her only daughter.

**"Alright let's see what happens when I spare her.." he said clicking on the spare button and Toriel refused to talk.**

**Her attacks flew at him fast and strong and somehow through a miracle, he dodged all of them.**

**"Whoa! How did I dodge all them?"  He then clicked on the spare button and this time two sets of dots came up.**

Alphys laughed and said "Well I guess he is getting lucky"

**"Alright this time there is two sets of dots, this must be the right thing to do." he said before hissing as  moved around wildly dodging the attacks.**

**"Fuck!" he cried out as he got hit but only once**

**"Alright I'm doing alright! I'm doing pretty well" he hiccuped and hit his chest.**

***Toriel prepares a magical attack.**

**He clicked the spare button once again.**

**"Okay so this is the right thing to do!" He commented**

**She seemed to be trying to ignore the fact that this was her child she was fighting.**

The goat mom felt a fresh wave of tears coming and tried to push it away, she could do this. She wouldn't her son.

**"Fuck this is the hard one!" he said as he got hit.**

**"I'm actually doing pretty well, I was dead by this time."**

**"What are you doing!?" growled Toriel angrily.  
**

Sans flinched at the harsh tone that the usually sweet monster had.

**"Im trying to avoid you! Mom no!" he said this time getting badly hurt to where his health was down to zero.**

Toriel smiled shakily, "At least he isn't hurting me.. I don't know that the same could be said for him though." She said with a whisper looking at how low his health bar was.

**"Attack or run away!" she demanded.**

***Toriel prepares a magical attack!**

**"Oh shit, I'm at one health."**

**He clicked on spare once more and she said "What are you proving this way!!" she screamed gaining a sad look on her face. She attacked but this time none of her attacks where coming at him, purposely missing him.**

They sighed in relief as the fight no longer went on, Frisk shook her mothers shoulder and pointed at the screen. Tori looked up and saw that nothing was coming at her baby anymore and smiled through her tears.

**"Im pro- wait none of her attacks are getting me?" he asked a confused look on his face.**

**"OH! Maybe she isn't attacking me because she doesn't want to hurt me because my health is so low! Lets test this!" he said before clicking on the spare button and watching as the attacks continued to purposely miss him**

**"Oh! Well then i cant lose!" he said clicking once more on the spare button.**

**"I know you want to go home but.." she said a defeated look on her face " But please go upstairs now.. I promise i will take good care of you here.. I know we do not have much but" she continued as the man clicked the spare button over and over again.**

**"We can have a good life here," Toriel gave him a shaky smile. "** **why are you making this so difficult?" she tried not to let the tears run down her cheeks.**

**"Aw mom.." Jack whispered also having a sad look on her face..**

This caused the monsters in the room to finally let go and cry, Frisk had snuggled her face into her mothers shoulders, her shoulders shaking trying to hide that she was crying.

**"Please go upstairs" she tried to reason before giving a fake laugh..**

**"Pathetic is it not? I cannot save a single child..No i understand, you would just be unhappy trapped down here..The RUINS are very small once you get used to them, It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations,my loneliness, my fear, for you my child I will put them aside..."**

The monsters all took a shaky breath with their eyes wide,  she was ready to push away her own feelings in order to please her son. Toriel nodded as they all looked at her,

"Yes, it's not my feelings that matter. It's always the child that comes first." she tried to reason.

"You are truly a good person" whispered Sans.

**The fight faded away to where they were both back in the long hallway  and her blocking the purple door.**

**"Aww.."**

**"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS, i will not stop you.. However when you leave, please do not come back. I hope you understand" she whispered before bending down and taking Sam into her arms.**

"It must have been hard to stop from going after him" Sans said which caused the goat to nod

"Yeah it took everything that I had not to go after him"

**"Aww! hugs! HUGS FOR MOM! HUGS FOR TORIEL!" he yelled as he put his arms out and hugged at the air. Finally she let go and slowly made her way back the way she came, just turning around once to stare at Sam for a few seconds before walking away.**

**"Go after her! Go after her!" Yelled the Irishman and quickly ran to catch up with the goat monster. However she was gone and he went back.**

Sans chuckled "He tried to go after you, that shows that how much that he cares for you." Toriel nodded and smiled.

**"S-shes gone.. She was the best mom I ever had!" he wiped a fake tear from his eyes.**

**"Hey ma, sorry!" he laughed yelling over his shoulder.**

The monsters looked at each other confused, who was this ma that he kept yelling at. They shrugged, this human was weird and it would take to long to try and figure it out.

**He went through the door that was once guarded by Toriel and the music automatically stopped freaking the man out. He walked down the long hallway.**

**"Oh this is freaky! this is freaky! I don't like it! giving me the creeps!" He said before finally coming to the end.**

**The room was dark once again a spotlight was on the little yellow flower sitting in the middle**

**"Flower dude!"**

Sans growled as he saw that the flower was back, his eye lighting up with magic and it began to whirl around the room. Frisk gasped as his magic got out of control and the furniture started to fly around the house. Alphys shouted 

"SANS! STOP! PLEASE!" 

Her pleading made Sans snap out of it and look around the room,"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." he whispered.

"It's okay" Alphys reassured.

Sans fixed the room with a snap of his fingers and everything went back together.

**"Clever, very clever, you think your really smart don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed! So you were able to play by your own rules." The flower grinned**

**"You spared the life of a single person!" he chuckled " I bet you feel really great!"**

**"You didn't kill anyone this time! but what happens if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die! What happens then? Will you kill out of frustration or will you give up entirely?" he said a maniacal look crossing his face." On this world and let me inherent the power to control it? I am the prince of this world future! Don't worry my little monarch, my plan isnt regicide! This is much more interesting!" he cackled before growing in size, finally melting into the ground.**

**"Are you just going to disappear?" he questioned and laughed as he did**

**"Well thanks little flower dude!" he then walked up to the stairs and the whole screen faded to white. Jack leaned back a little not sure what to expect, though the title came back on in full bold letters**

"He is really calm after he met a flower like that" commented Frisk.

"He just doesn't know how bad that he is, later he will know the danger that he was in" 

**UNDERTALE!**

**By Toby Fox**

**"Its like fucking Law and order" he laughed before the it fading back in and he was in a snowy forest. There was the door back into the ruins and the pathway was filled with snow.**

**"Okay... moving on.... oh wait does this rock say anything?" he questioned before going up to the bush that so happened to look like a rock.**

***...?!**

***There's a camera hidden in the bushes.**

**"That's a rock! Alright well this is creepy" he said before going up to the trees and clicking on them.**

Frisk rubbed her arms and nodded "Yeah this is a little bit creepy."

The other monsters nodded .

**"Trees? anyone in the trees? COME OUT SIR!" He screamed before moving down the path.**

"DONT SCREAM!" Panicked Papyrus with a really worried look on his face.

"Yeah that really isn't a good idea" whispered Toriel, her throat sore from all the crying that she had done.

**"I really don't like this...this is really creepy" he commented.**

**"That sound.."**

**Suddenly there was a branch lying in the middle of the road, he almost went passed it before he doubled back to check it out.**

***Its a tough looking stick!**

***Its to heavy to pick up!**

**"Okay.." he said before moving on and suddenly the stick broke out of no where. he doubled back and a expression of horror came over Jack's face.**

The monsters tensed

"W-wait is happening?!" panicked Frisk before sitting on the edge of her seat. "Keep playing the video!" she cried as they paused the video.

**"It's broken!" he cried "What the fuck? Okay keep going thats scary!" he laughed nervously starting to walk faster. After a couple of feet a shadow started to follow him. Jack spotted this a looked back, the shadow  disappearing when he got too close to it.**

Frisk whimpered as the shadow got closer and closer to the child. Toriel tensed, she didn't just fight her child to keep him into the underground only to lose him again.

"Please be okay" she whispered. Sans patted her on the back and said

"It's okay, he will be okay."

"Um there was someone there! I dont like th **is! This is creepy! RUN LITTLE SAM!" He said as he tried to make his character move as fast as possible. Suddenly there was a bridge in the gap of the walkway and his character froze.**

**"Oh god what's happening?! I cant move!" Suddenly the shadow that he saw early started to creep up on the child.**

**"Ah! Uh oh! Run run away from him!"**

The monsters tensed and they all started to flex their hands as if they wanted to reach into the screen and strangle the shadow creeping up on the small child.

**"Human, dont you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand" the shadow whispered and Sam slowly turned around before putting out a hand and the shadow taking it.**

**"Hi" whispered Jack "Shake his hand.."  
**

**But when the human touched the shadows hand, he suddenly became a skeleton and a farting noise could be heard. The small skele had a blue fur coat with black basketball short along with some pink fuzzy slippers.**

The monsters gasped as they saw Sans on the screen before Frisk interrupted the silence by bursting out laughing. Sans grinned at her and said smugly "What did I say? I knew he was going to be okay" 

This caused the monsters to burst out laughing.

**"Hehe... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." This caused Jack to laugh really hard " I have to give him a good voice! Wait what does it sound like?" he took a minute to listen to the dialogue come across the box**

**"It's ALWAYS funny." he said with a grin**

**"He sounds like Patrick star..." he said before reading the rest of his lines in a really really goofy voice.**

**"Your a human right? That's hilarious! I'm sans, sans the  skeleton! I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now but..."**

The monsters paused for a minute looking at Sans before laughing really super hard.

"Oh my god! I LOVE the new voice Sans" teased Toriel with a bright grin on her face.

Sans pouted as he blushed a bright blue,

"W-watch you get a really goofy voice too!"

The other monsters still couldn't stop laughing "Not as goofy as yours though!" Frisk giggled.

Sans rolled his eyes before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Well you found one" commented Jack really causal like

**"you know I don't really care about capturing anyone, now my brother Papyrus, he is a human hunting fanatic! Actually I have an idea! Go through this gate thingy, yeah go right through, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."**

**"Yeah he did sweet that was easy" laughed Jack**

The monsters sweatdropped and looked at Papy who was looking proud of himself that he made the trap but still a little disappointed that it didn't work.

"Don't worry, Papy I will help you build another one!" Frisk said with a bright smile. The skeleton quickly took her into his arms and gave her a big hug.

"THANKS HUMAN! YOU CAN COUNT ON THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO HELP YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED!"

**"Quick! Behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." The short skeleton said.**

The monsters sweatdropped 

"Wow that really is convenient" commented Alphys.

**"Oh god it is, it is exactly my shape, hair and all" he said as his character moved and fit in perfectly with the lamp.**

**"Sup, bro?" asked Sans**

**"YOU KNOW WHAT "SUP" BROTHER!"  
**

**"Okay so what kind of voice should we give this guy? Um I cant remember what his stuff sounds like, he looks like a troll face kinda..."**

**"YOU KNOW WHATS UP BROTHER! ITS BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RE-CALIBRATED  YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" yelled the taller skele. This one was a lot taller than his brother and had a red cape and a white shirt with black pants on. His gloves and boots were also red.**

The monsters laughed at the voice that he gave the taller skeleton.

Papy stood proud and said "I LIKE IT! IT FITS ME!"

The other monsters couldn't agree more.

**"Staring at this lamp, its really cool! Do you wanna look?" Sans asked a permanent grin on his face.**

**"NO I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE! I WANT TO BE READY!" Pappy yelled and started to stomp his foot.**

"Wow that is what you would call irony" commented Frisk with a giggle.

**"Is he like a stereotypical villain, like NYEH ! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT, IF IT WERENT FOR THOSE PESKY KIDS!" Jack said laughing and growling at the camera.**

**"I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I DESERVE! RESPECT! RECONDITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY..FRIEND! I WILL BATHE N A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!**

The monsters cooed at Papy  and he blushed a bright orange.

"Don't worry! we all love you Papy!" said Frisk with a smile which caused Papy to smile **.**

**"Hmm maybe this lamp will help you." tried Sans once more.**

"You really want him to look at the lamp" laughed Frisk but yelped as Sans appeared behind her

"Yeah because I wanted him to see you so that he would be happy." 

This caused all the monsters to smile and shake their head at him, he really did love his brother with all his heart.

**"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!"**

**"B-boondoggle?" Jack stumbled over the word, really really confused.**

Sans laughed and shook his head "No body uses that word anymore!"

**"YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!"**

**"Hey take it easy, i've gotten a TON of work done today! A skele-TON!"**

Frisk groaned and threw herself off the couch and onto the floor, rolling around. Sans grinned as all the monsters shook their head  and rolled their eyes. He loved making them upset with his jokes.

**"Good, good joke bro" Jack threw a look at the camera. All of a sudden the camera zoomed in on Sans and he turned towards the camera winking at it. This made Jack laugh a big grin on his face**

**"Nice! That's something i do in editing normally myself" he giggled.  
**

"Oh god, we have another Sans!" cried the monsters.

**"SANS!"**

**"Come on. your smiling"**

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papy groaned

**"Oh! is it sans? like comic sans? and Papyrus like parchment or paper? wait Toriel wasn't anything..."**

**"I AM AND I HATE IT! UGH WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT A ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECONDITION!"**

**"wow, sound like you're really working yourself..... down to the bone!" Once again the camera zoomed in on the smaller  skele.**

The monsters groaned, they didn't know how much they could put up with and they only just started.

**"Aw  I was going to say to the bone" protested Jack throwing back his head.**

**"Its like he is saying, what up what up! Wow what a terrific audience" he said in Jimmy's voice.**

Sans raised an eyebrow before saying "Wow he is really good at voices"

**"UGH!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOUR WORK! PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEH!" he said as he walked away before coming in and slipping in one more "HEH!"**

Frisk busted out laughing before patting Papyrus on the back

"Good job!" This caused all the monsters to laugh and cheer. You didn't really see Papy cracking jokes that often.

**"Oh these fucking guys" laughed Jack "Oh i love them!"**

**"Okay you can come out now!" Sans said**

**"Oh i can move!" Jack found out and moved his character around.**

**"You oughta go now, he might come back and if he does....you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes"**

The monsters groaned before hoping that Jack left soon.

**"God dammit" sighed Jack before looking at the lamp**

***Just a conveniently shaped lamp**

**"What about testicle rocks over here?" he said before going to examine them.**

**"They don't do anything.." He went over the the station and clicked on it**

**"Oh this is your station thing"**

***It's some sort of checkpoint or sentry station. But there are bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish sitting inside...**

**"Do you sell hotdogs?" he asked sans before not getting an answer "No okay.." he said before going to move on but he got stopped the the skeleton.**

**"Actually hey, hate to bother you but can you do me a favor? I was thinking.. my brother been kinda down lately. Hes never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day. Don't worry he isn't dangerous even if he tries to be. thanks a million ill be up ahead." he said before going the way that they came.**

"That is so sweet" smiled Toriel which made Sans blush a bright blue.

**"Okay i don't know about that voice, it was kinda in that range. I'm going to see if i can find him again." he said before making his way back over the bridge.**

**"Actually no.. I don't care that much" he laughed before moving on**

Sans laughed and shook his head "So like me"

This caused all the monsters to roll their eyes.

**"Please be a check point.. YES OKAY!**

***(The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination)**

***HP fully restored!**

**"Alright Yay! Well i'm going to leave this episode there then! I really really like this! its super cool! I really like the characters in it! especially those last two guys, Sans and Papyrus! Those are really cool and Toriel is really nice and she is living alone in the ruins. Except Fuck that flower dude, hate that guy. I like the battle system and I will try and save everyone as much as i possibly can! and i'm really sorry if i can't! Well i guess i can fight them over and over again and can't accidentally kill them. So ill see what happens! I think that this series has some incredible potential, so its  really cool especially the characters but I know the art style is very crude looking but that's the way it is. I will keep it an hour each.**

**BUT FOR NOW! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR WATCHING THIS VIDEO! IF YOU LIKE IT PUNCH THAT LIKE BUTTON LIKE A BOSS AND HIGH FIVES ALL AROUND!**

With that the video ended and the monsters got up to stretch and looked at the clock. It was late at night and they still had a couple more videos to watch so they decided to go to sleep. Toriel picked up Frisk and took her into her bedroom and gently set her on the bed. Tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead, the goat monster left to go to bed.


	4. Undertale The Reaction: Chapter 4: Super Scary Skelebros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is soo late, I didn't mean to neglect this story but that is what is happening and I will make sure not to do it again! I will try to post every Monday if I can since it is summer vacation but I hope that you will be fine if it is a little late. Also I was wondering, do you want all the episode in one go, so it is a long chapter and It takes longer to put up or do you just want it to be cut in half like I have been doing so the chapters are out sooner and there is more of them? Can you please tell me in the comments? THANK YOU for all the love and support that this story is getting! I am super happy that you all like it and I will try to write more as soon as possible. One more thing, I was thinking about doing the genocide route and having them watch that or.... Also, I am really sorry that I haven't been updating this story a lot but you are going to be getting more updates on or after August 3rd because I will be getting a laptop for my birthday! I will be using up the last weeks of summer to give you more updates and then try to update as much as I can with school.

 

**An Irishman cladded in a black hoodie threw his hand in a high five motion towards the camera before saying happily**

**“Top of the morning to you laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back to Undertale!”**

**He put his arms together excitedly and you could clearly see it on his face that he was happy to be back and recording another episode of this game.**

Frisk laughed as she watched the excited look come over the manś face.

Ẅow he really loves the game!

**“I am kinda obsessed with this game!” The man declared with a sheepish grin on his face as he rolled up the sleeves on his hoodie.**

**“I don’t know why but already I love it to bits! I have just been sitting and waiting! It’s kinda one of those games where it is like, can’t wait to record more undertale! Can’t wait to record more undertale! And I am really happy to see that the majority of people seemed to really like it as well. Makes me feel really happy because it was one of those things that you are really anxious to upload because you never know if people are going to like it or not. So let's keep going!”** **  
** **He said and with that he moved his character to the box that was sitting innocently in the snow. Next to the box was a sign, stopping right in front of the box, he looked up and into the camera.**

**“I also took some of the advice that the comments have been saying and it looks like a lot of people are on board so hopefully we can have the best series!”**

**With that said he opened the box**

***Use the box?**

***Yes?  *No?**

**He opened up the chest and peered inside. A tough looking glove rested at the bottom of the box .**

**“Monster Candy, Butterscotch pie and a tough glove” He said thoughtfully.**

Toriel smiled when she saw that he had kept the butterscotch pie

Äww what a sweetie” she cooed

This caused Sans to gain a frown on his face but he tried to push the feeling of jealousy down

No, she doesn't like him, the reason that he kept the pie is because he wasn't feeling hungry and was saving it for later.

**“Tough Glove? Okay..” he said as he picked up the glove and put it into his inventory.**

**“Alright are we done?” he asked as he moved away from the box and up to the sign.  He began to read the sign**

***(This is a box!)**

***( You can put an item inside or take an item out)**

***( The same box will appear later so don’t worry about coming back.)**

***(Sincerely a box lover!)**

**With that Jack had finished reading the sign, he smiled towards the camera .**

**“Thank you box lover!” he giggled “ So this is like a storage unit that i can keep using?”**

Yeah.. isn't that what the sign meant?” questioned Alphys, which was met with shrugs from the other monsters.

**He scratched his head behind the headphones**

**“I got a glove?”**

**He looked into his inventory and clicked on the tough glove**

***(Tough Glove- Weapon ATK 5**

***A worn pink leather glove.**

*** for five fingered folk**

**“I won’t need that!” He cried “ I am not going to be fighting people by the way”**

**He said that towards the camera.**

Frisk cheered and smiled when he announced that he wouldn't fight

¨Yeah!! Now he know for sure that he won't be fighting!¨

The monsters gave each other a look that said _Since he won't be fighting that means that nothing bad can happen to this timeline._  
They knew about the timeline because Sans had explained what happened to them, he and Frisk just didn't explain what had caused the chaos through the underground.

**“I am doing the pacifist route.. Well as much as i can. People were saying that if i get even one EXP... do I have EXP?” he asked trailing off and clicking into his menu to check.**

**“Uhhh No i have none!” he said before exiting out.**

Toriel smiled thought _The reason that he doesn't have any XP is because i taught him that you shouldn't go around hurting innocent monsters and making their family suffer._

Frisk declared The reason that he isn't hurting any of the monsters is because he fallen in love with all the monsters in the underground!

**“People were saying that even if you get one EXP that, that's it, the pacifist route is gone. That you have to do the neutral route and then there is genocide. I’m going to be doing the pacifist route.”**

The monsters tensed when genocide was mentioned and Sans eye started to glow a bright blue. He gasped as he felt his body start to tingle, a sure sign that the magic in his body was activated. He flipped his hood over his head, not wanting people to see especially Frisk. While she knew that he was a little peculiar, he didn't think that she knew that he had magic and quite frankly he wanted to keep it that way.

**With that said he walked forward but was dragged into a battle with a snowdrake.**

**“Aw fuck”**

***Snowdrake fluttered forward.**

**“Hi snowdrake” he said as he clicked on the name. “ Let’s… oh god..check!”**

**He considered clicking the options before wanting to click on the check option**

***SNOWDRAKE 6 ATK 2 DEF**

***This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience**

**“Okay!” Jack said**

**The monster in front of him smiled and said “Better not snow “flake” out!”**

**“Aww jokes!” laughed Jack “ Should I laugh at your jokes then?”**

**Jack made the heart on the screen dodge some sharp looking ice boomerangs coming at him**

***Snowdrake is smiling at its own bad joke**

**“Okay, i'll laugh at your joke” The Irishman giggled as he clicked on the ACT button then on the laugh.**

***You laugh at Snowdrake’s pun.**

Sans grinned at the screen, at least that was something that both he and the human could agree on. Puns were hilarious!

The other monsters groaned and Toriel shook her head

Öh no, are these videos going to have a lot of puns in them?”

Frisk pretended to sob in her mother's shoulder

ẄHYY!!! We get that enough from Sans!

Sans put a pretend scowl on his face and grabbed Frisk from around the waist and pulled her on his lap.

Ẅhat was that little missy?”he said

She giggled at the look on his face before shaking her head and giving him an innocent smile

**“See?! Laughs! Dad was wrong!” The snow creature declared, as soon as he said this however Jack burst out laughing however this distracted Jack and almost made him lose a lot of health.**

**“That’s kinda sad” he laughed as he stood still and the attacks somehow managed to not hit him**

**“Dad was wrong! See dad! I didn’t need to a doctor! I can be a comedian”**

***Snowdrake is pleased with its “cool” joke.**

**“Can i mercy you...yes!” he said as he clicked on the MERCY button then spare.**

***YOU WON!**

***You earned 0 XP and 12 Gold**

**“Sweetness!” he said as the battle faded away and he came back to the snowy forest**

**“Um left or right?”**

**He then went to the right before noticing that the skele brothers were both standing there facing each other.**

**“Or upper right…” he then notices them standing there before going back.**

**“Alright you guys are there…Oh that means that , thats story stuff so..”**

**He then went back and went onto the other path.**

**“Alright let's go up and check...OH!”**

**He said as he saw a small river starting where the snow ended, in the snow a fishing pole was sticking out with the line in the water.**

**“Fishing rod!”**

***It’s a fishing rod affixed to the ground..**

***Reel it in?**

***Yes  *No**

**“Yes!” The Irishman decided**

***All that’s attached to the end is a photo of a weird looking monster.**

***(Call me!**

**Here’s my number!)**

***You decide not to call**

**With that Jack started to laugh**

**“Aww...OH WAIT! I have a cell phone!” he remembered before clicking into his inventory and on the CELL button. Toriel’s cell was the only option that he could click. Gasping he clicked on her number**

***DIALING….**

***Nobody picked up**

**This caused Jack to look at the screen in distress**

**“Oh no! Toriel, Also i didn't get it at first but Toriel is a play on TUTORIAL, I didn’t get that , thanks comments!” he said before moving back down**

**“Also people were saying that my voice for Sans was too dumb”**

**He started to say but changed his mind and moved back to the yellow diamond that simmered in the snow.**

**“Actually, I’m going to save...FUCK!” He said as he got right to the diamond but before he could click on it, he got dragged into a fight. This time with an IceCap**

**“This is one of those games where you feel like you have to keep saving...ICECAP!” He started before noticing the monster that he was fighting.**

**It had a huge head and a small body, with ice on top of the head.**

***Icecap struts into view.**

**“NICE CAP!” Jack gasped “ Oh icecap...lets”  He hissed out from between his teeth before realizing something**

**“OH!! Nice cap! Ice cap..maybe? Let's compliment him!” he decided**

***You inform Ice Cap that it has a great hat!**

**This caused the creature to scowl before declaring “My Hat is too loud for me to hear you!”**

**This caused Jack to get a confused look on his face before little cannons came out and started to shoot little icebergs at his heart.**

**“Oh dear god” he said as he managed to dodge the attacks coming from the bottom before yelping as he realized that they came back down.**

**“THEY COME BACK DOWN! HOLY SHIT!”**

**Jack cheered when the attacks stopped coming at him and he was safe**

***Ice Cap makes sure its hat is still there.**

**This made the man laugh and smile “Aww your so narcissistic” He clicked on the ACT button again before figuring it out and clicking on the ignore button**

**“Alright so let's ignore you then”**

***You manage to tear your eyes away from Ice Caps hat.**

**This caused the monster to scowl as he saw that the human wasn’t paying attention to his hat anymore**

***It looks annoyed…**

**“What? What are you doing?” The ice monster said before attacking him.**

**“Woah, i got the skills!” he said as he managed to dodge the attacks that the monster was throwing at him.**

***Ice cap is secretly checking if your looking at its hat.**

**“Um…I can’t mercy you yet? No, your name isn't yellow. Let’s ignore you again”**

**Jack clicked on the ignore button**

***You continue not looking at ice caps hat.**

**A defeated and sad look came over the Ice caps face before saying**

**“Better a hatter than a hater!”**

**“Ohhh!!! True words from mister ice cap!” The green haired man said  snapping his fingers at the camera**

***Ice cap is desperate for attention!**

**Jack goes to ACT but finds out that the creature's name is yellow.**

**“Oh okay..”**

***YOU WON!**

***You earned 0 XP 13 Gold**

**“Sorry Icecap! I had to ignore your hat! You're too egotistical! You keep getting too much praise!” Jack apologized before the fight faded away and he clicked on the diamond in the snow.**

***(The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination!**

***Save**

**“Yeah! Alright moving on!”**

**With that he moved back to the path that he had originally went to**

**“Let’s go see what Sans and Papyrus are up to! Yeah people were saying that my voice for Sans was too dumb because i kept making him SOUND LIKE THIS, when he is a lot more serious character.”**

**With that Papyrus started to talk**

**“SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE” He started before he noticed Frisk standing there. He  turned to Sans just as his brother was turning to go look at the human. This went on for a long time before they were just spinning in circles. This caused Jack to start laughing**

**“Yeah.. OVER HERE!” He yelled before waving his hand in front of the camera**

**“SANS! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT…. A HUMAN?!” The taller skeleton asked as they both turned to look back at the human.**

**“YES! TIS I!” Jack declared as the screen panned backwards to include a rock sitting in the pathway “There is also a rock there”**

**“Uhhhhh” Sans started  “I think that’s a rock”**

**“Oh” Papyrus started before turning back to his brother to continue their talk.**

**“Hey, what's that in front of the rock?” The shorter skele asked with a grin.**

**“OH MY GOD!!” He started before leaning down to whisper “I-is that a human?”**

**“Yes” Sans whispered out.**

**This caused Papy to yell out “OH MY GOD!”**

**Jack started to laugh leaning forward in his chair.**

**“SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL….I'M GONNA BE SO**

**POPULAR!!!**

**POPULAR!!!”**

**Jack started to laugh and sing Popular~**

**“AHEM! HUMAN YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN!! THEN….. I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT.. IN ANY CASE CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!!” With that he scurried off.**

**“He reminds me so much of skeletor...from He Man” Jack grinned**

**“Well, that went well, don't sweat it kid. I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya.”**

**Jack laughed and winked at the camera “Aw sans! I fucking love Sans! He’s such a cool character. With that Sans ran after his brother. Jack went back to see if the rock was still sitting there but to his disappointment it wasn’t**

**“Aw man, I can’t check the rock? The rock was my pedestal! It was my rock!”**

**He then moved forward and came into a clearing that had a little checkpoint made out of wood but before he could go check it out his phone started to ring.**

***(Ring… ring..)**

**“Toriel?!” he said with disbelief before a shy and timid voice came from the phone**

**“U-uhh (Oh my god, help.) I’d like to order a…. Umm..a pizza? With uhh… The toppings are uh… I have them copied, I’ll just paste them to you” With that the phone called ended**

***(Your phone is too old to receive texts…**

Everyone sweatdropped at the voice on the phone and looked at the yellow monster that was sitting next to them causing the girl to laugh nervously.

"Sorry...I really thought that I was calling the pizza guy." She said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

***It reads out loud, character by- character, an Ascii artwork of an anime catgirl.**

**“What the fuck is that?” Laughed Jack holding his neck.**

**He looked at the cardboard box that was sitting in the snow**

**“YOU OBSERVE THE WELL CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS YOU PONDER? I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!**

Sans laughed as he saw that in all caps writing and immediately looked at Papyrus. This caused the taller but younger skeleton to laugh loudly,

"I JUST WANTED PEOPLE TO KNOW THAT SOON I WILL BE A FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN!"

All the monsters in the room laughed at his enthusiasm.

"You will Papy!" said Frisk in a confident tone and a smile to match.

"THANK YOU LITTLE HUMAN!" The skeleton replied and picked up the little brown haired girl before sitting her on his lap.

**“Oh so this is actually written on the station” Jack said before going and reading the sign on the station.**

**(NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)**

**The Irishman looked at the screen with a very confused look on his face**

**“Who?” he started but was interrupted because he was dragged into a fight.**

Sans rolled his eyes and said in a "duh" sort of voice, " If you have been playing this long then you ought to know that, that is my brothers voice because everything he has been saying, he has been saying it loudly and that writing just screams loudness."

The other monsters agreed before Alphys piped up, "Well he will probably find out later."

***Icecap struts into view.**

**“Alright so we have to ignore you” he said as he clicked ACT then ignore**

***You managed to tear your eyes away from Ice cap’s hat**

***It looks annoyed**

**“Alright so it seems that the dialouge repeats it’s self after a while."**

**“HELLO! My hat is up here” the monster cried in an  annoyed tone before launching an attack at the heart. Little cannons came out of no where and started to shoot blocks of ice.**

***Ice Cap is secretly looking to see if your looking at its hat.**

**“NOPE! NOT LOOKING” Jack said as he turned away from the screen and put his hand up to act as a barricade.**

***You continue not looking at Ice cap’s hat.**

**“Sorry bro, gotta look away, your hat is magficiant, we can all agree” He said as he turned to look back at the camera before grabbing his hat and shaking it at the camera**

**“My hat is pretty good too”**

***It seems defeated**

**The creature pouted and replied  with “Okay! I’ll ignore you too!” it said before turning his back on Jack. Although he did start another attack as soon as he turned around.**

**“No dont ignore me bro” Jack pouted.**

The monsters shook off their sleepiness as the video was paused when they say that the little human was fast asleep on the taller skeletons lap.  They stood up to stretch their legs. Alphys bookmarked the page and clicked out of it, gently shutting the top of the laptop and retreating to their respective rooms. Toriel picked up Frisk from the other monsters lap and threw him a smile which he nodded to. The white goat monster snuggled the little human to her chest and went to their room and gently set the human on the bed before tucking her in.

“Goodnight my child” she whispered.

Frisk smiled in her sleep and nuzzled the pillow. The goat monster smiled and quietly shut the door behind her. Stretching her back, she was making her way to her room before running into her friend Sans.

“Oh! Hello Sans! I didn’t know that you were still up!” She said putting a hoof to her chest.

“Well, I was just heading to my room when I ran into you….” he paused before continuing “Hey Toriel? Can I ask you something..”

“Sure! What did you have to ask me?”

“Well...Do you think that we can stop what has happened before by watching these videos” he questioned

Toriel looked at him with a surprised look on her face, he normally didn’t ask questions like these. He was the more laid back person.

“Well, we can try… and I am starting to like this guy playing the games..Jack? Yeah I think that was his name” Toriel said with a smile.

This caused the skeleton to get a scowl on his face when she mentioned the Irishman. He tried to relax his face of the frown so that she wouldn’t get any ideas.

“Alright, well sorry for bothering you.. See you tomorrow” he said and turned around to go back to his room, throwing a wave over his shoulder.  
“Goodnight Sans! I like having these talks with you even if the topic is a little sad” She called after him before retreating into her room. What she didn’t see however that the skeleton had a bright blue blush on his face.

“Maybe she does like me…...Nah..”

With that last thought he went into his room for the night.

Alphys grinned as she watched that whole exchange, she knew of the feelings that the skeleton had for Frisk’s mom. She also knew that Sans wouldn’t tell her because he thought that she was too good for him and now that they were watching Jack, he thought that she was starting to like him.

“Which is dumb because one he is a human and her a monster, Also that they come from two different worlds.” She said out loud.

Thinking to herself, she wondered if there was any way that she could convince the shorter skeleton that Toriel didn’t like the Irishman like that and if there was anyway if she could get them together. With that thought she retreated back into her room to think of a plan.

The monsters shook off their sleepiness as the video ended and they stood up to stretch their legs. Alphys bookmarked the page and clicked out of it, gently shutting the top of the laptop and retreating to their respective rooms. Toriel had Frisk in her arms and was tucking her into bed and kissing her on the forehead

“Goodnight my child” she whispered.

Frisk smiled in her sleep and nuzzled the pillow. The goat monster smiled and quietly shut the door behind her. Stretching her back, she was making her way to her room before running into her friend Sans.

“Oh! Hello Sans! I didn’t know that you were still up!” She said putting a hoof to her chest.

“Well, I was just heading to my room when I ran into you….” he paused before continuing “Hey Toriel? Can I ask you something..”

“Sure! What did you have to ask me?”

“Well...Do you think that we can stop what has happened before by watching these videos” he questioned

Toriel looked at him with a surprised look on her face, he normally didn’t ask questions like these. He was the more laid back person.

“Well, we can try… and I am starting to like this guy playing the games..Jack? Yeah I think that was his name” Toriel said with a smile.

This caused the skeleton to get a scowl on his face when she mentioned the Irishman. He tried to relax his face of the frown so that she wouldn’t get any ideas.

“Alright, well sorry for bothering you.. See you tomorrow” he said and turned around to go back to his room, throwing a wave over his shoulder.  
“Goodnight Sans! I like having these talks with you even if the topic is a little sad” She called after him before retreating into her room. What she didn’t see however that the skeleton had a bright blue blush on his face.

“Maybe she does like me…...Nah..”

With that last thought he went into his room for the night.

Alphys grinned as she watched that whole exchange, she knew of the feelings that the skeleton had for Frisk’s mom. She also knew that Sans wouldn’t tell her because he thought that she was too good for him and now that they were watching Jack, he thought that she was starting to like him.

“Which is dumb because one he is a human and her a monster, Also that they come from two different worlds.” She said out loud.

Thinking to herself, she wondered if there was any way that she could convince the shorter skeleton that Toriel didn’t like the Irishman like that and if there was anyway if she could get them together. With that thought she retreated back into her room to think of a plan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Toriel groaned as the alarm in her room went off, she reached out and slammed her hand down on it making it squeak from the force. Sitting up she threw her arms above her head in a stretch and looked around at the unfamiliar room that she was in. With a gasp, she jumped up before remembering that she was in Alphy’s house watching that Irishman play a game called Undertale. Eager to go watch more, she threw herself into her daily routine of showering, brushing her teeth and throwing her regular clothes on. Before she had gone to bed that night, she traveled to her home to collect some clothes. She knew that this was the right choice because she would probably be watching these videos for a couple of days. Coming to the living room, she saw that everyone was gathered there. She sat down on the couch that Frisk was sitting on.

“Good morning Little one” She smiled as she picked the little girl up and set her in her lap.

“Hi mom!” she grinned as she snuggled into the warmth that was her mother.

“Are you ready to watch some more of the videos, little one?¨ she asked.

Frisk nodded with a bright grin on her face,

Ÿeah! I love him!”

All the monsters laughed and Alphys started up the video

 

**" I was only doing what I thought was right" he said as he continued to try and dodge attacks coming from the ice monster.** ****

***Ice Cap is desperate for attention**

**"Sorry bro! I gotta go"**

***YOU WON!**

***You earned 0 XP and 13  gold.**

**"I got all the gold!"**

**He accidently clicked on the sentry station as he came out of the fight and started to read it again before realizing that it was the same as before.  
"Alright, So that is the same...Alright" he said trying to speed up the text as fast as he could. He continued on his way down the path and before long another sign was standing up in the snow next to another sentry station but this one was a little bigger and had a dog head carved into the top. The roof of the sentry station was covered with snow and a small bell was resting on the counter. No one seemed to be there running the station at this time. He went up to the sign ,** ****

***(Absolutely NO MOVING!!!)**

**"Oh! There is a tiny doggie on the top of it!" The Irishman said as he noticed the dog head carved into the wood.**

Toriel looked at Sans and raised her eyebrow when the Irishman said something about the carved dog head.

"I wonder if he is meeting doggo" Toriel whispered to the skeleton wearing the blue jacket.

Sans nodded and looked back at the screen to see the black and white dog come up from behind his counter. He knew it! He thought that the sentry post had something familiar about it. He met the dog before in Grillbys and they actually held a some what pleasant conversation...well before the dog monster was twitching so much and had to leave because of all the moving objects in the bar. The urge to chase the other monsters in the bar was just to much.

**"Alright bro! You got it not going to move!" he said as he threw his hands up in the air before laughing and readjusting his hat.**

**"Oh and last video, I forgot to edit out a pee break cause I was like, I need to go pee! but I forgot to edit it out in post" Jack giggled " But it's okay because It went along with the humor of the video."**

**With that said Jack continued on his way down the path but just as he was passing the sentry station a black and white dog popped up from behind the counter making the Irishman stop and stare. The dog had shifty eyes and he glanced around quickly trying to find out what had moved, he had a bone hanging from his lips.**

**"Did something move?  Was it my imagination?" The dog growled as he looked around. "I can only see moving things! If something WAS moving, for example a human...Ill make sure it NEVER moves again!" With that the dog fixed on the human standing in front of him and leaped over the counter and straight into a fight.**

***Doggo blocks the way!**

**"I like the shifty eyes, he has" Jack said as he came up really close to the camera and started shifting his eyes really fast in an impression of the dog monster.**

Frisk laughed before saying, "He really does have shifty eyes"

**"You looking at me punk? Alright well we have to make him sound like a dog. Like bark!" The Irishman said as he did his best impression of a dog. "Let's pet him!"** ****

**He clicked on the pet option but....**

***Doggo is too suspicious of your movements!**

**With that the dog monster launched an attack at Jack's heart "Don't move an inch!"**

**Sharp blue glowing swords came out of no where causing Jack to panic and forget that the dog monster told him not to move an inch.**

Sans shook his head and sighed "Well, he should really learn quickly otherwise he is going to die a lot"

Frisk gasped and clenched her fists, Even if this was a game. She had grown really attached to the green haired Irishman. Though why his hair was green, She would never know. She thought it looked like cotton candy...

**"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelped and he tried to dodge to swords but got hurt instead. His HP went down to 16.**

**"MOVING! MOVING!" screamed the dog as he threw his head back and forth.**

**"Oh!" The realization came over the man's face.**

Frisk whopped as she saw the man finally get that you are not suppose to move.

***Doggo is confirming the moving object.**

**"I am not supposed to move!" Jack said before clicking on the pet option again "Alright, lets pet!"**

***Doggo is too suspicious of your movements!**

**"IT MOVED! IT DIDNT NOT MOVE!" The dog growled glancing around as Jack stopped moving. When he confirmed that he couldn't find anything he threw another attack in hopes of catching him.**

**Jack put his hands up and gave a look at his computer but calmed down when the swords that the dog once more threw at him passed harmlessly through him.**

***Doggo can't seem to find anything.**

**Jack once again went to the ACT menu and clicked on the check option.** ****

**"Well I cant spare you yet...So lets check" The Irishman said** ****

***Doggo 6 ATK 1 DEF  
*Easily excited by movement.** ***Hobbies include: squirrels.**

**"Squirrel!" cried Jack as he whipped his head to the left. "Kay"**

Sans sweatdropped at that random outburst

"Are there even squirrels down here?" He asked himself.

**"Will it move this time?" The dog growled before throwing another attack.**

**Jack stood completely still as the attack passed through him harmlessly and then started moving his heart around crazily.** ****

**"I moved! I moved!"**

***Doggo cant seem to find anything!"**

**With that he clicked once more on the ACT button but this time he clicked on the pet option.**

**"Okay...Do I have to keep moving?" he asked confused before the dog started to twitch again and shake back and forth**

***You pet doggo**

**"What!!! I have been pet!? Pet! Pot!" The dog cried before launching one last attack at the heart. The freaking out made Jack burst out laughing**

***Doggo has been pet!**

**Jack clicked on the ACT button but found that the monster could be spared.**

**"Yes! Now I can spare you!"** ****

***YOU WON!**

***You earned 0 XP and 30 gold.**

**"Woah thirty gold!" Jack said in disbelief.**

**He came out of the fight to the dog that was standing behind the counter but the dog wasn't the same as he was before the fight started. He was shaking and looking around trying to find the invisible party responsible for petting him.**

**"S-s-s- something pet me... Something that isn't m-m-moving! I'm going to need some dog treats for this!" With that the dog quickly went back behind the counter.**

**"Okay bye.." Laughed Jack "Was that it?" he asked as he moved to look over the counter and rang the bell sitting there. The dog came back up and the little human froze again as the dog looked for the one responsible of ringing his bell.**

**"Hello? Is anybody there..? No?" The dog rolled his eyes and went back behind the counter causing Jack to laugh.**

**"Oh because I wasn't moving because you cant move when the dialogue is happening" He snapped his fingers at the camera as he grinned. "That's clever, I like that."**

The monsters shook their heads confused before looking over at Frisk to which the little girl replied,

"Its video game logic, don't question it.."

That was enough said.

**Walking further down the path there was something that looked like burnt dog treats lying in the snow.**

**"Are these your bones?" The Irishman said before investigating them**

***(Someone has been smoking dog treats.**

Toriel gasped as she saw the burnt dog treats lying in the snow. Well! She would have to teach that dog a lesson in leaving his smokes where every monster could find them! and In smoking when it was a really bad habit! She looked down at her daughter who had a confused look on her face and was thinking What the heck? Who would smoke dog treats.

The female monster quickly grabbed her little girls chin before gently turning it towards her and giving her confused daughter a smile "Please tell me you will not start smoking or anything?"

Frisk giggled and shook her head once she had overcome her confusion and trilled "I promise Mom! We have those in our world and they are called cigarettes! Well they are not exactly like dog treats but they are kinda close I guess" 

Toriel frowned and decided that she didn't like the human world as much as she thought she did. 

**"What? 420 doggit?" The Irishman asked confused before deciding not to question it. He came to another part of the forest where the floor was sparkling and it looked like ice. The only part that wasn't ice strangely was in the middle where there was a sign. The blue hooded skeleton was standing right next to a tree leaning on it.**

**"Hey, here's something important to remember! My brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack, don't move and it wont hurt you." The skeleton said with a grin.**

"Please please please keep that in mind" Frisk shouted to the screen forgetting that the other man was in the human world and wouldn't be able to hear her AND the fact that this was a video. This caused the monsters to laugh at the girl's action.

**"Yeah I learned that in my other battle" Jack said before getting cut off as the short skeleton continued on.**

**"Imagine a stop sign, when you see a sign you stop right? Stop signs are red so imagine a red attack instead. Simple right? When fighting think about blue stop signs"**

**"But that's in yellow!" Jack giggled "Alright so when blue attacks come up, I am not supposed to move, got it!"**

Frisk looked at Sans in confusion causing the skeleton to look over at her and shrugged his shoulders,

"I probably wanted to make him confused a little bit." The shorter skeleton replied.

**"Remember blue stop signs!" The monster said once more.**

**"Got it!"** **He stepped onto the ice before yelping as his body got propelled forward by the ice under his feet.**

**"Oh! Slippe slidey! Fuck!"**

**He finally came to a stop in the snow before turning around and going north. He came to a dead end in a clearing that had a snow man resting in the middle of it.**

Toriel looked at the clock that was on the laptop and saw that it was 10 o clock. She gasped as she realized that they hadn't had breakfast yet and the little girl sitting next to her was probably hungry. She looked at the little girl on the couch and shook her shoulder,

"Little one, are you hungry?"

The little girl looked over to her mother and nodded her head before launching herself in her mothers arm said in a demanding voice,

"Go! Go! Go!" The little girl pointed towards the kitchen to which her mother shook her head and laughed quietly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry, it seems like it messed up when I posted this chapter so I am going back over it to fix it! I hope you guys don't hate that it wasn't the best chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter out so that you guys didn't have to wait anymore. I am also getting my laptop soon so I will be able to use that to post more chapters so look forward to that :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it and are not too mad that this chapter is really really late! Thank you for all the love that this story is getting, I really appreciate it and it keeps me writing!


End file.
